red roses
by Kassy Solis
Summary: Huérfana y abandonada por su prometido, Sakura Haruno estaba decidida a cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños aunque por ello debiera renunciar a sus sueños. No esperaba encontrar el amor. Pero una noche de luna salva la vida de un desconocido. Se trata de lord Sasuke Uchiha, el problema es que el lord posee un aire de inocencia que supone un arma de pura seducción para la pobre Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohio!**

**He vuelto!**

**Les traigo la adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos…**

**Les prometo Que actualizare ¿Quieres ser millonario?**

**La universidad me tiene mal XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Renuncia<em>**

**Los personajes no son mios! Son de Kishimoto sama!**

**La historia tampoco es mia es de Jacquie D' Alessandro**

**Buenas! Disfruta el momento**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

Afueras de Londres, 1820

Alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Sasuke sintió que el pánico bajaba por su espalda y se instalaba, como una pesada losa, en el estómago. Tiró bruscamente de las riendas para detener en seco a Susanoo e inspeccionó los alrededores, tratando de captar cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir el contorno del bosque que se extendía a ambos lados de la desierta calzada. Una brisa con olor a pino refrescaba el aire de julio, y cerca cantaba un coro de grillos. Nada parecía salir de lo corriente.

Pero estaba en peligro.

Lo sabía.

Un escalofrío de mal presagio recorrió su cuerpo. Allí había alguien. Observándolo. Esperándolo.

« ¿Cómo diablos habrán dado conmigo? Estaba seguro de haber salido de Londres sin dejar rastro. —Torció el labio en una mueca de disgusto—. Y todo por querer pasar unos días descansando en mi pabellón de caza privado.» Un crujido de hojas secas interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke. A sus oídos llegaron voces susurrantes. Un destello blanco iluminó la oscuridad que lo envolvía. El estruendo de un disparo de pistola rasgó el aire.

Un dolor punzante le atenazó el brazo. Emitió un hondo gemido y apretó fuertemente los talones contra los flancos de Pericles para hacerle entrar en el bosque. Corrieron a gran velocidad sorteando árboles mientras sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke, los ruidos de los malhechores al rozarse con la vegetación cada vez se oían más cerca.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes intentando soportar el dolor que le irradiaba del hombro y clavó todavía más los talones en los costados de Susanoo. « ¡Maldita sea! No voy a morir aquí. Sean quienes sean esos indeseables, no se saldrán con la suya. Lo han intentado antes y han fracasado. No lo conseguirán esta noche.»

Mientras corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, Sasuke dio gracias a Dios por haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de Naruto de acompañarle. Sasuke necesitaba estar solo, y su pequeño pabellón de caza, un rústico refugio adonde acudía cuando quería encontrarse libre de obligaciones, gente y responsabilidades, carecía de servicio. Rogó a Dios que pudiera llegar allí. Vivo. Pero, si no lo conseguía, por lo menos su mejor amigo, Naruto, no moriría con él.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Justo enfrente!

La voz ronca procedía justo de detrás de él. Una fina película de sudor envolvió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. El hedor metálico de la sangre —su sangre— le llenó las fosas nasales, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. La sangre manaba, caliente y pegajosa, empapándole la camisa y la chaqueta. Notó que empezaba a marearse y apretó los dientes para luchar contra la debilidad.

« ¡Dios, maldita sea! ¡Me niego a morir así!», pensó. Pero, mientras se hacía aquella promesa, Sasuke se percató de la gravedad de su situación. Estaba a kilómetros de cualquier lugar donde pedir ayuda. Nadie, salvo Naruto, sabía dónde estaba, y Naruto no esperaba tener noticias suyas hasta dentro de por lo menos una semana. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien se enterara de que había muerto? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Más? ¿Lo encontraría alguien en el bosque? «No, mi única esperanza es escapar de esos indeseables.»

Pero los indeseables estaban a punto de darle caza.

Sonó otro disparo. El impacto derribó a Sasuke del caballo. Dio un alarido y cayó al suelo pesadamente, rodando sobre sí mismo por una empinada pendiente. Las rocas cortantes le hirieron la piel. Los pinchos de los arbustos le llenaron el cuerpo de rasguños sin ninguna compasión.

Multitud de imágenes inundaron súbitamente su mente. La mirada gélida e implacable de su padre; la risa sosa de su madre; el borracho de su hermano, Itachi —que ahora heredaría su título—, y la tímida y apocada de la mujer de éste, Tayuya; la radiante sonrisa de su hermana Hinata cuando se casó con Naruto.

«Tantos reproches. Tantas heridas sin curar.»

Su caída finalizó con un chapoteo de huesos rotos cuando aterrizó sobre un riachuelo de aguas gélidas. Un dolor candente le atravesó de pies a cabeza. Le engulló la oscuridad. «No me puedo mover. ¡Me duele tanto! ¡Dios mío! Qué forma tan asquerosa y estúpida de morir.»

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno conducía la calesa a paso uniforme mientras intentaba ignorar su creciente incomodidad. Apretujada entre sus dos sirvientes en un asiento pensado sólo para dos personas, apenas podía inhalar con sus comprimidos pulmones. Cansada y agarrotada, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas un baño caliente y una cama blanda. «Pero, en lugar de eso, tengo que conformarme con un camino lleno de baches y un asiento duro como una piedra.»<p>

Intentó mover los hombros, pero permanecieron firmemente apretados entre Gai y Kakashi. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Iban a llegar a casa con horas de retraso. Todo el mundo debía de estar terriblemente preocupado por ellos. Y, si Gai y Kakashi no dejaban de discutir, tendría que estrangularlos con sus propias manos, si es que conseguía liberar los brazos de aquella camisa de fuerza. Sakura había tenido que coger las riendas a fin de separarlos para impedir que llegara la sangre al río.

Una ráfaga blanca en la oscuridad captó la atención de Sakura, alejando sus pensamientos del asesinato y la violencia. Entornó los ojos para aguzar la vista y miró hacia delante, pero no vio nada.

Exceptuando una enorme sombra que acechaba cerca de una arboleda.

El miedo le secó completamente la boca. Tiró de las riendas de Sanson, deteniendo en seco la calesa con un fuerte chirrido. Luego señaló con un dedo tembloroso hacia los árboles y susurró:

— ¿Qué es eso?

Kakashi entornó los ojos y miró hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué? Yo no veo nada, señorita Sakura.

—Eso es porque llevas las malditas gafas encima de la calva, en vez de en tu larga nariz —masculló Gai en tono despectivo—. Póntelas donde deben estar y verás bien, viejo estúpido y mezquino.

Kakashi se enderezó cuanto le permitían sus huesos, que amenazaban quebrarse.

— ¿A quién has llamado viejo estúpido?

—A ti. Y te he llamado viejo estúpido y mezquino. Por lo visto, aparte de viejo estúpido y mezquino, eres sordo.

—Bueno, es difícil oír nada sobre el fondo cacofónico de esa rueda que se supone que has reparado —contestó Kakashi levantando arrogantemente la nariz.

—Por lo menos yo la he reparado. —Gai le devolvió el golpe—. Y he hecho un trabajo condenadamente bueno. ¿Verdad, señorita Sakura?

Sakura se mordió la cara interna de una mejilla. Durante los tres años que el ex primer oficial de cubierta de su padre llevaba viviendo con los Haruno, Sakura había intentado mejorar la forma de hablar del ex marinero, aunque no siempre con éxito.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo reparando la rueda, Gai, pero ahora mire hacia aquellos árboles. —Volvió a señalar en la dirección de la sombra que se movía junto a la arboleda. Un escalofrío de pavor le recorrió la columna vertebral—. ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Dios mío, ruego a Dios que no se trate de una banda de ladrones!

Sakura palpó disimuladamente la falda para asegurarse de que llevaba el dinero bien sujeto y oculto entre los pliegues del tejido. « ¡Santo Dios! Cuando pienso en los riesgos que he corrido, las mentiras que he tenido que decir para conseguir este dinero... No pienso entregárselo a ningún salteador.»

La invadió un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Nadie, incluyendo a Kakashi y a Gai, tenía la menor idea del motivo de aquel viaje a Londres, y a ella le interesaba que las cosas siguieran así. Odiaba tener que mentir y sabía que los secretos llevaban a la falsedad, pero su familia necesitaba el dinero y ella era la única responsable de su seguridad.

Luchando contra el miedo, que iba en aumento, Sakura miró alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lo corriente. La cálida brisa veraniega jugueteaba con su cabello, y ella se apartó de la cara varios rizos rebeldes. El penetrante olor a pino le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Los grillos entonaban su ronca canción. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, y casi se ahoga. La enorme sombra se separó de la arboleda y se les acercó.

Sakura se quedó helada. Su mente le decía: «no te dejes llevar por el pánico», pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. «¿Dios, qué será de mi familia si muero en este camino oscuro y solitario? Tía Tsunade a duras penas puede cuidar de sí misma, y mucho menos de mis cuatro hermanos pequeños. ¡Rin sólo tiene seis años! Y Sasori y Gaara también me necesitan, al igual que Ino.»

La sombra se acercó más y el cuerpo entero de Sakura respiró aliviado. «Un caballo —se dijo—. No es más que un caballo.»

Gai le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No se preocupe, señorita Sakura. Si hay algún indeseable ahí fuera, no permitiré que le haga daño. Le prometí a su padre, que en paz descanse, que la protegería de todo mal y lo haré —añadió sacando pecho—. Si hay algún bandido ahí fuera, le romperé el escuálido cuello, le sacaré las tripas con mis propias manos y lo ataré con sus propias vísceras. Le...

Sakura interrumpió la macabra diatriba de Gai con una tos seca.

—Gracias, Gai, pero no creo que haga falta. De hecho, parece ser que nuestro «bandido» no es más que un caballo sin jinete.

kakashi se rascó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que llevaba las gafas encima de la calva. Colocándoselas sobre el puente de la nariz, volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad.

— ¡Vaya! Ahí hay un caballo, parado en medio del camino. ¡Qué raro!

—Lo acaba de decir la señorita Sakura, cretino —espetó Gai—. Aunque, la verdad, me sorprende que lo hayas visto antes de que te muerda en ese culo tan huesudo que tienes.

Casi mareada por el alivio, Sakura ahogó una risita y decidió ignorar el lenguaje de Gai. Antes de que ninguno de los dos sirvientes pudiera ayudarla, saltó del asiento de la calesa y se acercó cautelosamente al animal. Era inmenso, pero ella todavía no se había encontrado con ningún caballo que no pudiera seducir. Cuando llegó a su lado, cogió las riendas que colgaban sobre la silla.

— ¡Qué bonito eres! —dijo con dulzura, alargando el brazo para acariciar la aterciopelada nariz del semental—. Eres el caballo más bonito que he visto nunca, y mira que he visto y acariciado caballos en mi vida. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Quién es tu dueño?

El animal restregó el hocico contra la palma de la mano de Sakura y relinchó. Ella acarició las magníficas y resplandecientes crines del animal para que éste se fuera habituando a su olor.

Cuando el animal empezó a respirar más lentamente, Sakura llamó a los sirvientes sin levantar la voz:

—Kakashi, traiga la lámpara, por favor. Y, Gai, sostenga las riendas mientras exploro al animal.

—Miren aquí —dijo Sakura poco después mientras se agachaba—. Tiene sangre en la pata delantera. —Le palpó la herida con delicadeza. El caballo levantó y bajó bruscamente la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero Gai lo retuvo.

— ¿Es grave? —preguntó Kakashi, atisbando por encima del hombro de Sakura.

—No, gracias a Dios. Necesita tratamiento, pero no tiene la pata rota. —Se puso en pie y le cogió la lamparita a Kakashi. El caballo tenía varios rasguños en el flanco derecho y la cola llena de hojas y ramitas.

—Parece como si hubiera corrido atropelladamente por el bosque —dijo Sakura pensativa—. Es un hermoso ejemplar y es evidente que está bien cuidado. Los rasguños son recientes y está ensillado, pero no hay ninguna casa en bastantes kilómetros a la redonda. Ha debido de tirar al jinete. —Se volvió hacia la espesura. Mirando en dirección a la oscuridad, se apretó una mano contra el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la boca del estómago e hizo de tripas corazón para luchar contra el miedo—. Deberíamos buscar al jinete. Podría estar malherido.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Buscarlo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—No, viejo estúpido y enmohecido —contestó Gai con un bufido—. La semana que viene.

Kakashi hizo caso omiso.

—Pero, está muy oscuro, señorita Sakura, y ya vamos con horas de retraso por la reparación de la dichosa rueda. Todo el mundo estará preocupado...

—De modo que no viene de un cuarto de hora —le interrumpió Sakura con sequedad. Sabe Dios que no había nada que deseara más que llegar a casa, pero... ¿cómo iba a irse sabiendo que alguien podía necesitar ayuda? No podía hacerlo. Su conciencia no le dejaría vivir tranquila.

Firmemente decidida, dijo:

—No podemos irnos sin comprobarlo. El hecho de que un animal tan estupendo esté perdido, con una herida en la pata, lleno de rasguños y sin jinete es una clara indicación de que algo malo ha ocurrido. Tal vez alguien necesita ayuda desesperadamente.

—Pero... ¿y si el caballo pertenece a un asesino o a un ladrón? —preguntó Kakashi con voz débil y trémula.

Sakura dio una palmadita en la mano al anciano.

—Lo dudo, Kakashi. Los asesinos y los ladrones no suelen tener caballos tan magníficos, y... ¿a quién esperarían matar o asaltar en un camino tan poco frecuentado?

Kakashi carraspeó.

—¿A nosotros?

—Bueno, si está herido, no creo que pueda hacernos mucho daño y, si no lo está, nos limitaremos a devolverle su caballo y proseguiremos tranquilamente nuestro camino. —Sakura dirigió una mirada seria y penetrante a sus compañeros de viaje—. Además, después de lo que les pasó a mi madre y a mi padre, los dos saben mejor que nadie que nunca me perdonaría a mí misma abandonar a alguien que está sufriendo.

Gai y Kakashi guardaron silencio y asintieron. Volviendo a centrar su atención en el semental, Sakura acarició el sudoroso cuello del animal.

—¿Está cerca tu dueño? —le preguntó con ternura—. ¿Está herido?

El caballo piafó y relinchó. Sakura miró a Gai y a Kakashi y añadió:

—Los caballos tienen un gran sentido de la orientación. Veamos si nos guía hasta algún lugar.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera detenerla, Sakura se levantó la falda, introdujo un pie en el estribo y se dio impulso para subirse a la silla de montar. Fue una suerte que superara en estatura a la mayoría de los hombres, porque el caballo era el más grande que había montado nunca.

—Por favor, vaya a buscar el botiquín a la calesa, Gai. Tenemos que estar preparados. Kakashi, usted encárguese de la lamparita.

Con la naturalidad de un jinete consumado, Sakura apretó ligeramente los talones contra los flancos del animal. El caballo parecía saber muy bien adonde se dirigía y avanzó decidido. Se desplazaron paralelamente al camino durante aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio, luego giraron y se adentraron más en la oscuridad del bosque. Aflojando las riendas, Sakura inspeccionó atentamente el área con la mirada mientras Gai y Kakashi la seguían sin dejar de discutir.

—¡Que me arrojen a la cubierta de la toldilla y me dejen en paños menores! —Rezongó Gai—. Acelera el ritmo, viejo saco de huesos. No pienso pararme para darte un empujón en tu lento y cansado culo. Te dejaré aquí hasta que te pudras.

—Puedo seguir el ritmo perfectamente —resopló Kakashi—. Lo que pasa es que llevo zapatos nuevos.

—No quieres rayarte tus preciosos zapatitos, ¿verdad?—dijo Gai en tono despectivo. Dios me libre de los mayordomos viejos y remilgados. Son peores que las nenas.

—Yo era el ayuda de cámara del capitán Haruno.

—Ya, ya. Y yo era la mano derecha del capitán, descanse en paz. Dime qué es más importante.

—Un ayuda de cámara, por descontado. —Inspiró por la nariz sonoramente—. Y, por lo menos, yo no huelo a perro muerto.

A Gai se le escapó una risita.

—Ahora sí, viejo . ¡Hay que vigilar dónde se pisa cuando uno va siguiendo a un caballo!

Las voces de los sirvientes seguían y seguían, como un disco rayado, pero Sakura las ignoró y se concentró en los alrededores. El bosque estaba más negro que la boca del lobo. Las hojas crujían bajo los cascos del caballo. Cerca ululó una lechuza, y a Sakura casi se le para el corazón. Desde luego, tenía que haberse vuelto loca para embarcarse en semejante aventura. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Sasori o a Gaara, heridos y solos. Sabe Dios lo mucho que a ella le gustaría que en una situación similar alguien echara una mano a sus hermanos. No se podía marchar sabiendo que alguien podía necesitar ayuda, aunque ello supusiera estar a punto de morirse de miedo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el caballo se detuvo. Relinchando suavemente, pisoteó la tierra y bajó las orejas. Sakura desmontó, le cogió la lamparita a Kakashi y la levantó, iluminando los alrededores con un brillo suave y dorado. Estaban ante una especie de precipicio. Se aproximó hasta el extremo y miró hacia abajo, deslizando la mirada a lo largo de una empinada pendiente rocosa. Más abajo se oía el suave murmullo de un riachuelo.

Kakashi atisbo por encima del hombro de Sakura y restregó repetidamente su zapato contra la hierba.

—¿Ve algo, señorita Sakura?

—No. Hay una pendiente pronunciada y abajo se oye un riachuelo... —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando llegó a sus oídos un grave quejido procedente de más abajo.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —susurró Kakashi con voz trémula.

—Sólo es el viento, viejo bobo y malhumorado —contestó Gai en tono cortante.

Sakura se apretó el estómago con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No, escuchen.

Otro quejido, casi inaudible pero inconfundible, se elevó desde la oscuridad que se extendía ante ellos.

—Hay alguien ahí abajo —dijo Sakura en tono de mal presagio. Sin pensar ni un momento en sí misma, empezó a bajar por la empinada pendiente. A medio camino, levantó la lamparita, proyectando un haz de luz hacia el riachuelo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Estirado boca abajo, con la parte inferior del cuerpo sumergida en el agua, había un hombre. A Sakura se le escapó un chillido. Medio corrió y medio resbaló por la ladera, ignorando las afiladas rocas y las ramas, que le rasgaron la ropa y se le clavaron en la piel.

—¡Señorita Sakura! ¿Está bien? —preguntó Kakashi asustado desde arriba.

—Sí, yo estoy bien. Pero aquí abajo hay un hombre herido.

Llegó hasta él al cabo de unos segundos. Sin importarle las gélidas aguas del riachuelo ni el hecho de haberse destrozado los zapatos, Sakura se arrodilló y dio la vuelta al herido con delicadeza.

Tenía el rostro cubierto de suciedad y surcado de rasguños. En la frente tenía una raja de mal aspecto de la que manaba abundantemente la sangre. Su ropa, hecha jirones, estaba cubierta de lodo, hojas y hierba. La chaqueta, de color oscuro, estaba completamente abierta, dejando al descubierto una camisa empapada de sangre.

Sakura le apretó un dedo contra el lado del cuello. Para su alivio, le notó el pulso, un pulso débil e irregular, pero, por lo menos, estaba vivo.

—¿Está muerto? —gritó Gai en la oscuridad.

—No, pero está malherido. ¡Dese prisa! Traiga el botiquín. —Deslizó los dedos con suavidad, tanteando sobre la cabeza del herido en busca de otras heridas. Cuando le palpó un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en el cogote, él emitió un leve gemido.

El empalagoso olor de la sangre llenaba las fosas nasales de Sakura mientras luchaba contra el impulso de caer presa del pánico. Necesitaba limpiarle las heridas y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar los preciosos minutos que Gai y Kakashi tardarían en bajar.

De modo que, en vez de esperarles, se quitó las enaguas, rasgó una tira larga de tejido y la mojó en el frío riachuelo.

Con suma delicadeza, limpió el barro y la sangre del rostro del hombre. A pesar de la poca luz que había y de la suciedad que lo cubría, Sakura se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era imponente. Lo cierto es que no tenía cara de bandolero.

—¿Me puede oír, señor? —le preguntó mientras volvía a mojar la tela.

Él permaneció completamente inmóvil, pálido como la muerte bajo la capa de suciedad que cubría su rostro.

—¿ Cómo está? —preguntó Gai cuando él y Kakashi llegaron hasta Sakura con el botiquín.

—Tiene una herida abierta en la cabeza y otra en la parte superior del brazo. Ambas le sangran profusamente y tienen mal aspecto. —Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y olfateó la chaqueta del herido, que estaba hecha jirones—. Pólvora, han debido de dispararle.

A Kakashi se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Le han disparado? —Miró inmediatamente alrededor, como si esperara que se materializara una banda de salteadores de caminos empuñando sus pistolas.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí. Afortunadamente las heridas parecen superficiales. Ayúdenme a sacarlo del agua. Tengan cuidado no vayamos a lastimarle todavía más. —Kakashi sostuvo la lamparita mientras Sakura y Gai cogían al hombre por las axilas y lo arrastraban fuera del riachuelo.

Sakura sacó unas tijeras del botiquín y cortó la chaqueta y la camisa del hombre para dejar la herida al descubierto. Mientras Kakashi sostenía la lamparita, ella examinó el brazo del herido. La sangre manaba profusamente de una raja de mal aspecto. Tenía la piel cubierta de tierra y suciedad y surcada por numerosos rasguños y rozaduras. Apretando los dientes, Sakura presionó la herida con los dedos y casi se desmaya del alivio.

—Sólo es una herida superficial. Hay hemorragia, pero no palpo ninguna bala —dijo tras un breve y tenso silencio. Consciente de que necesitarían más vendas de las de emergencia que había en el botiquín, Sakura señaló sus enaguas con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Córtelas en tiras, Kakashi.

Kakashi miró la prenda con los ojos entornados y dijo sofocado:

—¡Pero son sus enaguas, señorita Sakura!

Sakura inspiró profundamente y contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

—Éstas son circunstancias extremas, Kakashi. Podemos prescindir de los formalismos. Estoy segura de que mi padre haría exactamente lo mismo si estuviera aquí.

A Gai parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡El capitán Haruno jamás llevó enaguas! Si lo hubiera hecho, la tripulación le habría azotado. ¡Y le habrían tirado a los tiburones!

Sakura volvió a contar mentalmente, esta vez hasta diez.

—Me refiero a que mi padre habría prescindido de los formalismos en estas circunstancias. Habría hecho todo lo necesario para salvar a este hombre. —«Dios, dame paciencia. No me obligues a utilizar la fuerza con estos hombres que tanto aprecio, aunque a veces me saquen de quicio.»

Sin discutir más, Kakashi fue cortando la enagua en tiras y se las fue pasando a Gai, quien, a su vez, las iba mojando en agua y se las iba entregando a Sakura. Ella limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo y luego aplicó presión sobre ella utilizando las vendas limpias de la bolsa de provisiones. No podía apartar los ojos del rostro de aquel hombre. Temía que cada respiración pudiera ser la última. «No te mueras en mis brazos. Por favor. Déjame salvarte.» Cuando consiguió contener la hemorragia y el chorro de sangre se convirtió, por fin, en un goteo, le vendó el brazo.

Luego se centró en la raja de mal aspecto de la cabeza. Casi había dejado de sangrar. También se la vendó, tras limpiarle la suciedad. Después, le palpó el cuerpo con delicadeza en busca de posibles heridas. Él dejó escapar un grave quejido cuando ella le tocó el torso.

—Rotura o fisura de costillas —comentó Sakura—. Igual que cuando mi padre se cayó de la barandilla del porche en 1811. —Gai y Kakashi asintieron en silencio. Ella prosiguió con el reconocimiento por la larga figura del herido, con manos suaves pero firmes.

—¿Algo más, señorita Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Creo que no, aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de que tenga una hemorragia interna. En tal caso, no sobrevivirá a esta noche.

Kakashi inspeccionó con la mirada los desolados alrededores y movió repetidamente la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo —contestó ella sin dudar ni un momento.

El arrugado rostro de Kakashi palideció visiblemente.

—Pero, señorita Sakura, ¿y si resulta ser un loco o algo parecido? ¿Y si...?

—Su vestimenta... bueno, lo que queda de ella, es fina y elegante. No hay duda de que es un caballero o que trabaja para un caballero. —Cuando Kakashi abrió la boca para hablar, Sakura levantó la mano pidiendo silencio—. Si resulta ser un asesino demente, le golpearemos en la cabeza con una sartén, lo echaremos de casa y lo enviaremos a los tribunales. Mientras tanto, se quedará con nosotros en casa. Llevémoslo ya, antes de que se muera mientras nosotros hablamos.

Kakashi suspiró y miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el caballo.

—Sabía que iba a decir eso. Pero ¿cómo vamos a cargarlo ladera arriba?

—Cargándolo, viejo fósil enclenque —gritó Gai junto a la oreja de Kakashi, haciendo estremecer al anciano—. Estoy más fuerte que un toro, ya lo creo que sí. Podría cargar a ese tipo durante treinta kilómetros si fuera necesario. —Se giró hacia Sakura—. Puede contar conmigo, señorita Sakura. No soy ningún endeble saco de huesos, como alguien que sabemos los dos. —Entornó los ojos y dirigió a Kakashi una mirada fulminante.

—Muchas gracias a los dos. Kakashi, usted irá primero, guiándonos con la lamparita.

—Yo lo cogeré por los pies, señorita Sakura —dijo Kakashi con dignidad—. Lleve usted la lamparita.

A pesar del cansancio, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, y el enfado que le acababa de provocar la actitud del anciano se desvaneció por completo.

—Se lo agradezco, Kakashi, pero yo ya me he puesto perdida y usted se orienta mucho mejor que yo. Lleve la lamparita, por favor. —Sakura vio que Gai estaba a punto de hacer un comentario y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Él puso los ojos en blanco y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Ahora —prosiguió Sakura—, tenemos que darnos prisa para llevarlo a casa y acostarlo en una cama caliente lo antes posible.

Gai cogió al hombre por las axilas mientras Sakura se peleaba con los pies. «¡Dios, este hombre pesa más que Gaara y Sasori juntos, y eso que mis hermanos no son ningún peso pluma! Sakura pensó que tal vez había evitado herir los sentimientos de Kakashi, pero al día siguiente le dolería la espalda. Por primera vez en su vida, dio gracias a Dios por su estatura y su fuerza tan poco femeninas. Tal vez sacaba una cabeza a la mayoría de los hombres y eso le impedía bailar en pareja con elegancia, pero le permitiría cargar a un hombre pesado montaña arriba.

Resbalaron dos veces mientras ascendían por la pendiente y ambas veces a Sakura se le encogió el corazón cuando el hombre se quejó y odió no poder evitar hacerle daño al trasportarlo. El terreno era accidentado, lleno de rocas y lodo. Sakura tenía la ropa completamente destrozada y las rodillas en carne viva, por los rasguños y rozaduras que se había hecho con los afilados cantos de las rocas, pero en ningún momento pensó en tirar la toalla. De hecho, aquel dolor incluso incrementó su determinación. Si ella estaba sufriendo, aquel hombre estaba sufriendo mucho más.

—¡Caray, este tipo pesa más de lo que parece! —dijo Gai entre jadeos cuando, por fin, llegaron arriba.

Tras descansar brevemente para recuperar el aliento, llevaron al hombre hasta la calesa mientras Kakashi guiaba al caballo tirando de las riendas. El hombre gimió dos veces más y a Sakura se le volvió a encoger el corazón. Estaban avanzando lentamente, pero, por lo menos, Gai y Kakashi habían dejado de discutir.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo, Sakura dio instrucciones a los dos hombres:

—Lo estiraremos sobre el asiento para que esté lo más cómodo posible. —Una vez hecho esto, Sakura soltó un largo y hondo suspiro de alivio. El herido seguía con vida—. Kakashi, vigile al hombre. Gai, conduzca la calesa. Yo montaré el caballo.

Tardarían otras dos horas en llegar a casa. Montando a horcajadas el imponente caballo, Sakura apretó los talones contra los costados del animal y emprendió la marcha. Mientras avanzaban, oró fervientemente para que el hombre sobreviviera al viaje.

* * *

><p>En un oscuro callejón cerca del puerto de Londres, se detuvo un coche de caballos arrastrado por un corriente caballo de alquiler. El único ocupante observó el exterior a través de una rendija que abrió en la cortina mientras se aproximaban dos hombres.<p>

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó el ocupante del coche de caballos con un leve susurro.

—Por supuesto que está muerto. Le dijimos que nos desharíamos de ese engreído y lo hemos hecho. —Los pequeños y brillantes ojos del más alto de los hombres, miraban amenazadoramente.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

—Boca abajo dentro de un riachuelo, aproximadamente a una hora de Londres —contestó, y luego dio indicaciones exactas de la localización.

—Excelente.

El hombre se inclinó y dijo:

—El trabajo ya está hecho, de modo que ahora nos gustaría recibir nuestra paga.

Se abrió ligeramente la cortina y una mano enfundada en un guante negro de piel salió por la ventana y dejó caer una bolsa en la mano abierta del hombre. Sin una palabra más, se cerró la cortina. El chofer recibió una indicación y el coche de caballos desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del ocupante del carruaje.

Estaba muerto.

Sasuke Uchiha, octavo marqués de Glenfield, por fin, estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy favor de la campaña<em> **"Con voz y voto"**,_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**  
><strong>bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta espectacular historia!<strong>

**Este libro realmente me encanto es muy divertido!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Setsuna17<em>: aca esta el segundo cap! Disfrutalo!**

**_Sakurita Haruno_: Lamentablemente no es mio :'( (Morire por eso), La forma de narrar es de la Hermosa Jacquie D' Alessandro! Pero mi estilo es muy familiar al de ella XD! Pronto volveré a escribir! Igual disfruta de la lectura :3**

**_Sakura Kuran-Haruno_: Creeme Sasuke estará encantado con Saku Angel XD el dinero no lo perdió! Lo aseguro XD**

**_Cinlayj2_: si lo será *-* algo más que amable XD**

**Muchas gracias a los Favs y Follows!**

**Sin más que decir comencemos!**

_**Enjoy the moment!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>disclaimer applied<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Sasuke estaba soñando.

Manos, muchas manos, lo estaban transportando. Se sentía ingrávido, como una nube que flotase en un cielo de verano azul intenso arrastrada por una cálida brisa. Algo deliciosamente fresco le tocó la frente. Percibió un intenso perfume a rosas. Oyó voces en torno a él... dulces, reconfortantes. Y luego, de repente, cesó el movimiento y se hizo el silencio.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos. Vio a una mujer. Una mujer hermosa de un extraño cabello color rosa y resplandeciente. Le estaba sonriendo.

—Ahora está a salvo —le dijo, apretándole suavemente la mano—, pero está muy grave. Tiene que intentar recuperarse con todas sus fuerzas. Yo me quedaré a su lado hasta que se cure. Se lo prometo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, abrumado por la belleza de aquel rostro, la suavidad de aquel tacto, la dulzura de aquella voz. La mirada de sincera preocupación de aquellos ojos hizo que se sintiera confuso. « ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Y por qué diablos me encuentro tan asquerosamente mal?» Le latía la cabeza, le ardía hombro y era como si tuviera una enorme losa encima del pecho. Intentó mover el brazo, pero desistió cuando le atravesó una fuerte punzada de dolor.

La mujer apretó algo maravillosamente fresco contra su frente. Aquella sensación calmante fue una bendición para su ardiente piel.

Aquello era como estar en el cielo.

Eso era. Debía de estar en el cielo. Ella debía de ser un ángel.

La agradable frescura volvió a calmarle la frente una vez más y él cerró lentamente los ojos. Estaba muerto, pero ¿y qué más daba?

Le había tocado un ángel.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ha mejorado, Sakura? —preguntó la voz dulce y femenina de Ino desde el umbral de la puerta.<p>

Sakura se giró hacia su hermana y vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Me temo que no —informó a su hermosa hermana de dieciocho años—. No hay forma de bajarle la fiebre, y sigue entrando y saliendo de un estado delirante.

Ino cruzó la habitación y apoyó una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. Ésta apretó la mano de su hermana y esbozó una sonrisa, con la esperanza de borrar la expresión de preocupación del rostro de Ino.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Preguntó Ino—. ¿Te relevo? Ya llevas una semana así y apenas has descansado.

—Tal vez más tarde, pero me encantaría tomar una taza de té. ¿Te importaría traerme una?

—En absoluto. Ahora mismo te la traigo. También te traeré la bandeja de la cena. Recuerda que debes alimentarte bien para conservar tus propias fuerzas. Si no, no podrás ayudar a nuestro herido a recuperar las suyas.

—Estoy más fuerte que un toro —dijo Sakura para tranquilizarla. Lo cierto era que se sentía muy débil, pero nunca lo reconocería delante de Ino. Sólo conseguiría preocupar a su hermana, y eso era lo último que quería. Ino había padecido recientemente una dolencia estomacal. Todavía se veía demasiado pálida y frágil para que Sakura pudiera estar tranquila.

—Acabarás enfermando si sigues así —le advirtió Ino—. Te traeré la cena y te comerás hasta el último bocado. O si no...

—O si no, ¿qué?

Ino se acercó más a su hermana.

—O si no, le diré a Deidara que no te ha gustado la comida tan suculenta que te ha preparado.

Una sonrisa sincera iluminó el rostro de Sakura por primera vez en días.

—¡Dios me libre! ¡Eso jamás! Un insulto de ese calibre a nuestro «queguido cocinego fgancés» sería algo imperdonable.

—Ya lo creo. O sea que, cuando te traiga la cena, te la comes. O «pagagás» las consecuencias. —Después de señalar a Sakura con el dedo con ademán de aviso, Ino salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

A solas con su paciente, Sakura le volvió a refrescar la cara una y otra vez con un paño frío. Las heridas ya no representaban una amenaza para su vida, pero la fiebre que había desarrollado sí. Su cuerpo ardía bajo los dedos de Sakura. Durante la última semana, ella había estado sufriendo por él, observando cómo entraba y salía del delirio, gimiendo, agitándose violenta y desesperadamente en la cama, con la piel ardiendo y la cara sumamente pálida. El médico lo había visitado a la mañana siguiente de su llegada y había salido de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, señorita Sakura —dijo el doctor Wentbridge con seriedad—. Limítese a mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible y rece para que el final llegue pronto. Sólo podría salvarlo un milagro.

Y por eso Sakura pidió un milagro en sus oraciones.

Hacía seis años que su madre había fallecido en aquel mismo lecho al dar a luz a Rin. Su padre también había muerto allí. No iba a permitir que muriera nadie más.

Sakura prosiguió con sus cavilaciones, pensando en cómo habían cambiado sus circunstancias desde que su querido padre falleciera hacía tres años. El capitán Kizashi Haruno tuvo una muerte lenta y una larga agonía, que casi mata a Sakura del sufrimiento al verlo en aquel estado y que la dejó con sólo veintitrés años completamente responsable de sus dos hermanos y sus dos hermanas menores. Ella les hacía de madre, de padre, de hermana, de niñera y de ama de casa, al tiempo que traía el dinero al hogar —responsabilidades que nunca se había planteado abandonar, pero que a menudo la agotaban físicamente y la consumían emocionalmente.

Tras la muerte de Kizashi Haruno, su hermana Tsunade se fue a vivir con la familia para ayudar a cuidar de los niños. Sakura también heredó la antigua tripulación de su padre —Gai, Kakashi y Deidara— tres ex marineros con el corazón destrozado, cuyo amor por las aventuras de ultramar murió junto con su capitán.

Los tres hombres habían jurado que, si ya no podían velar por el capitán Haruno, honrarían la promesa que le habían hecho en su lecho de muerte de velar por su familia. Y se habían negado desde el principio a recibir una paga como sirvientes, insistiendo en que tenían suficientes ahorros para vivir.

Aquellos hombres resultaron ser una verdadera bendición. Para su consternación, Sakura descubrió que también había heredado de su padre, encantador pero negado para los negocios, un montón de deudas. Convencida de que podría afrontar la situación, lo había mantenido en secreto para no dar a su apenada familia otro disgusto más.

No obstante, afrontarlo todo ella sola representaba una carga muy pesada, y Sakura recordaba que durante aquellos primeros meses a menudo lloraba antes de dormirse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido su juventud, sustituida por un impenetrable muro de responsabilidades. Añoraba desesperadamente a sus padres, añoraba su cariño, su guía y su apoyo. La habían dejado con una casa llena de bocas hambrientas dependiendo de ella y menos de cien libras en efectivo. Noventa y ocho libras y diez chelines, para ser exactos.

Y se sentía demasiado sola. La única persona en la que creía que podía confiar la había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Tras fallecer su padre, Rock Lee, su prometido, se desentendió en lugar de responsabilizarse de la familia de Sakura. Al poco tiempo se había dado el capricho de emprender un largo viaje al continente, y ella no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Sakura recordaba la rabia que sintió cuando Lee la abandonó. Había tenido grandes tentaciones de rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar hasta que los labios se le pusieran morados. Pero, después de hundirse en la autocompasión durante un par de días, Sakura se secó las lágrimas, se puso bien tiesa, se remangó y caminó con el agua hasta la cintura, metiéndose de lleno en las tareas que le aguardaban. Quería a su familia. Era lo más importante para ella. Sus hermanos la necesitaban y ella haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar el modo en que la rabia de aquellos primeros días había jugado a su favor. Parecía un general, dando órdenes, delegando tareas, distribuyendo encargos. Fue muy duro, pero todo el mundo estuvo a la altura y, en menos de un año, Sakura había conseguido salir de la ruina y saldar parte de las deudas que había dejado su padre.

Lamentablemente, el dinero seguía siendo un constante motivo de preocupación. Había pocas formas de ganar dinero para una mujer joven, y lo desesperado de su situación requería medidas igual de desesperadas. Tragándose la culpa y el orgullo, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para traer dinero a casa, pero estaba obligada a mantener sus actividades en el más estricto secreto. El engaño le carcomía el alma. Ella valoraba la honestidad por encima de todo, pero sus circunstancias no le dejaban ninguna otra opción.

El hombre que la había contratado insistía en mantenerlo en secreto, y ella respetaba sus deseos a regañadientes. El dinero que ganaba era demasiado importante y demasiado necesario para arriesgarse. Si tenía que decepcionar a su familia para llenarles el estómago y darles un techo, lo haría. Cuando Ino contrajera matrimonio y los chicos concluyeran sus estudios, podría dejar de mentir. Hasta entonces no podía arriesgarse a perder su fuente de ingresos por contarles la verdad. De hecho, todo el mundo creía que Kizashi Haruno les había dejado suficiente dinero para vivir.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Sakura decidió luchar contra la tristeza. «Tengo que estar agradecida por más cosas que la mayoría de la gente», se dijo a sí misma. Los Haruno tal vez no tuvieran muchas pertenencias, pero se tenían los unos a los otros. Sakura dejó vagar la mirada hasta que la detuvo en el hombre herido. «Tengo mucho más de lo que tiene él en este momento, pobrecillo.»

Le cambió el paño de la frente, que se le había calentado, por otro frío y húmedo. Estaba tan pálido y parecía tan indefenso —igual que su madre y su padre antes de morir— que una oleada de firme determinación sustituyó al agotamiento. Esta vez no iba a fracasar.

—Vas a vivir —susurró en tono firme—. Seas quien seas, juro que te levantarás y saldrás caminando de esta habitación y volverás con tu familia.

Apretó el paño húmedo contra la ardiente piel del herido y se permitió recorrer su rostro con la mirada. El grueso vendaje blanco que llevaba en la frente contrastaba con el azabache de su cabello. Los rasguños y moraduras se estaban curando satisfactoriamente, pero ni siquiera las magulladuras conseguían ocultar el increíble atractivo de sus rasgos.

La barba de una semana oscurecía su recia mandíbula, confiriendo a su semblante una variedad de interesantes sombras. Sus marcados pómulos acentuaban la rectitud de su nariz, y Sakura se imaginó que aquel hombre debía de ser bastante espectacular, con aquellos labios tersos, carnosos y curvados hacia arriba en una bonita y sutil sonrisa. Se preguntó por enésima vez de qué color tendría los ojos, cubiertos por aquel tupido abanico de pestañas oscuras que contrastaban con la palidez de su cutis. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes había visto a un hombre tan devastadoramente atractivo.

Sakura volvió a humedecer el paño y lo pasó con delicadeza por el cuello del herido hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo. Tenía las costillas cubiertas por un apretado vendaje, pero la parte superior del tórax y los hombros estaban al descubierto, con la sábana blanca a la altura de las axilas. La densa mata de pelo oscuro que le cubría el ancho tórax hizo cosquillas a Sakura en las yemas de los dedos cuando le pasó el paño por el pecho. Mientras deslizaba la mirada por su larga figura, notó que se le calentaba la cara al recordar la visión de aquel cuerpo, que ella sabía desnudo, bajo la sábana.

Ayudada por Kakashi y Gai, Sakura había quitado al herido los restos de las ropas, sucias y destrozadas, la noche en que lo habían llevado a casa. Sakura conocía bien la anatomía masculina. Había criado a sus hermanos menores, un par de traviesos muchachos a quienes hasta hacía poco les encantaba nadar desnudos en el lago.

Sin embargo, existía una notable diferencia entre los cuerpos adolescentes y juveniles de sus hermanos y el del hombre que estaba acostado en la cama de su padre. Tras la primera noche, Kakashi o Gai se habían encargado de la higiene íntima del herido, pero Sakura no podía quitarse de la cabeza la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Incluso cubierto de rasguños y moraduras, era hermoso, como un dios griego esculpido en mármol. Escultural, musculoso y perfectamente formado.

Forzándose a abandonar aquellos turbadores pensamientos, Sakura cambió a su paciente el vendaje que le cubría la herida del brazo. Era una estupidez encontrar atractivo a aquel desconocido. Él pertenecía a otro lugar. Sin duda, su familia estaría muy preocupada por él. Hasta era posible que estuviera casado, aunque no llevaba anillo.

Sakura se dio un toque de atención a sí misma. Hacía tres años que no sentía el menor interés por un hombre. Pero no se podía permitir hacerse falsas ilusiones, habiendo aprendido hacía mucho tiempo la inutilidad de desear cosas que uno no puede tener.

Se abrió la puerta y Ino entró en la habitación con una bandeja donde llevaba el té y la cena de Sakura. Ante la atenta mirada de su hermana, Sakura se sentó en el sofá y dio un mordisco a un apetitoso pastel de carne. Cuando dio un sorbo al té, se le escapó un suspiro de placer. El reconfortante consuelo de la comida y la bebida se filtró hasta sus cansados huesos.

—¿Cómo están los niños? —preguntó Sakura.

Ino sonrió.

—Bien. Revoltosos y ruidosos, pero bien.

—¿Revoltosos? ¿Ruidosos? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¡Seguro que no! —contestó Ino con un resoplido nada femenino—. La excursión que hemos hecho hoy los ha dejado completamente agotados, gracias a Dios. Creo que voy a organizar otra para mañana.

Una oleada de ternura estremeció el alma de Sakura. Encontraba la energía de sus hermanos agotadora y enternecedora al mismo tiempo.

—Es una magnífica idea. Una larga excursión podría irles muy bien, y a ti también.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Querrás acompañarnos? Te irá bien un poco de aire puro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Por ahora, mi lugar es éste. —Bajó la mirada y observó con preocupación al herido—. Míralo, Ino. Es tan corpulento y tan fuerte, pero está tan grave y parece tan indefenso. Se me parte el corazón al verlo ahí estirado, tan quieto, como si estuviera muerto. Me recuerda a cuando mamá y papá... —Su voz se quebró y se desvaneció poco a poco mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ino se acercó a Sakura, le cogió las manos y se las apretó fuertemente en un gesto de consuelo.

—Oh, Sakura..., esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, pero estás haciendo todo lo que puedes..., todo lo humanamente posible, como hiciste con mamá y con papá.

—Los dos murieron —susurró Sakura, consternada al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado una lágrima. No quería llorar. Odiaba llorar. Pero notó que otra lágrima caliente le resbalaba por la mejilla.

—Pero no por tu culpa —dijo Ino enérgicamente—. Fue la voluntad de Dios.

Sakura luchó contra la oleada de pena y casi de puro terror que amenazaba con engullirla.

—No quiero que se muera, Ino.

Ino se arrodilló delante de Sakura y la abrazó.

—Por supuesto que no quieres que muera. Todos queremos que viva. Pero eso es algo que está en manos de Dios, Sakura. Confía en Él y acata su voluntad. Y, mientras tanto, tú no debes enfermar. Nosotros también te necesitamos. Por ahora, nos estamos defendiendo, pero no podremos seguir adelante sin ti durante mucho más tiempo.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas y se forzó a hacer tres inspiraciones lentas y profundas. Cuando hubo controlado suficientemente sus emociones, se soltó del abrazo de Ino y consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—En cuanto él mejore.

—Lo sé. —Ino sonrió con ternura—. Estoy convencida de que sólo por tu testarudez veremos a ese hombre curado. Sabe Dios que eso es lo que nos mantiene al resto a raya. Pero te echamos de menos. Rin dice que sus meriendas con pastas y té no son lo mismo sin ti, y Sasori y Gaara se pelean a menudo si tú no estás para poner paz. Además, entre lo mal que ve Kakashi, las palabrotas de Gai, lo mal que oye tía Tsunade y las protestas de Deidara, me temo que mi salud mental está en grave peligro. No quiero preocuparte, pero me temo que la anarquía está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura soltó una risita involuntaria y de inmediato se sintió mejor. El fino sentido del humor de su hermana siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo. Se dio varios golpecitos en la mejilla con los dedos.

—Dile a Deidara que todo lo que prepara es perfecto —pidió a Ino—. Y asegúrate de mantener al gato alejado de la cocina. Aunque no creo que Deidara cumpla su amenaza de cocinar a Kurama, es mejor no tentar a la suerte. Y, en lo que se refiere a Gai...

—¡ Ah, sí! —La interrumpió Ino al tiempo que se daba una palmada en la frente—. Casi se me olvida. No te creerás lo que ha hecho hoy.

Medio alarmada y medio intrigada, Sakura preguntó:

—¿Quiero saberlo?

—Probablemente no. Kakashi y yo estábamos fuera ayudando a tía Tsunade. Los perros habían volcado la tina de lavar y los chicos y Rin se unieron a la refriega. En casa reinaba el caos. Lamentablemente, el vicario eligió precisamente ese momento para hacernos una visita en sus paseos semanales.

—¡No me digas que fue Gai quien le abrió la puerta!

—Salió vociferando: «¿Quién diablos es y qué diablos quiere?»

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Sakura sofocando un grito, e hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa al tiempo que se avergonzaba de lo ocurrido.

—Desde luego que santo cielo. El pobre hombre tuvo que tomarse dos copas del mejor brandy de papá para recuperar la compostura.

—Debes mantener a Gai ocupado fuera de casa —dijo Sakura entre risas. Sabía que no debería encontrar el episodio divertido, pero no lo podía evitar. Gai era un personaje encantador. Malhablado hasta la médula, bajo su malhumor latía, sin embargo, el corazón de un tierno gatito—. Mantenlo ocupado reparando el tejado del gallinero.

—Insulta y les suelta palabrotas a las gallinas, Sakura.

—Ya, pero a ellas no parece importarles demasiado. Por lo visto, tenemos unas gallinas muy resistentes. O tal vez simplemente estén sordas. La excursión es una buena idea. Así los niños correrán y llegarán a casa cansados.

—Ése es mi mayor deseo —ratificó Ino con una carcajada.

Sakura hizo una pausa para estudiar atentamente a su hermana durante unos segundos. Resplandecientes rizos rubios que rodeaban un rostro de delicada belleza. Unas pestañas increíblemente largas enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azules, y la finura de su cutis hacía sombra a la textura de un pétalo de rosa. Era buena, dulce y modesta. En opinión de Sakura, no había joven más encantadora en toda Konoha. Ya había varios jóvenes que se habían fijado en ella, sobre todo uno. Sakura estaba decidida a que Ino disfrutara de la emoción que supone descubrir el galanteo y el romance, y ella ya se encargaría de que fuera apropiadamente vestida para ello. Costara lo que costase.

Sakura había estado tentada muchas veces de explicarle su secreto a su hermana, pero sabía que si Ino sospechaba que el dinero era un motivo de preocupación para la familia, no le dejaría comprarle vestidos nuevos.

Sakura sonrió.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla cuidando a los niños, Ino. Hacerte cargo de la casa será un buen entrenamiento para cuando formes tu propia familia.

A Ino se le sonrojaron intensamente las mejillas. Carraspeando para disimular su turbación, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me retire?

«Un milagro», pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

—No, gracias. Que descanses. Hasta mañana.

De nuevo sola, Sakura colocó la mano en la frente del hombre. Para su alivio, tenía la piel más fresca. Tal vez, por fin, le estaba bajando la fiebre.

Después de poner paños fríos en la frente a su paciente durante una hora más, Sakura estaba demasiado agotada para mantenerse en pie. Se tumbó en el sofá acolchado que le había servido de cama durante la última semana y se hizo un ovillo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por seguir despierta, sus párpados no tardaron en caer y permanecieron cerrados. Su último pensamiento antes de que la reclamara el sueño fue preguntarse si aquel apuesto desconocido se despertaría algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa a todos!**

**aca les dejo el regalo de Navidad! algo apresurado pero seguro!**

**asi que disfrutenlo!**

_**Well! Enjoy the moment!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>disclaimer applied<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Sasuke despertó lentamente.

Tomó conciencia poco a poco de diversas partes de su cuerpo y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho.

Todas le dolían endiabladamente.

Era evidente que alguien le había prendido fuego a su hombro, y una legión de demonios le estaba estrujado las costillas de una forma insoportable. Y, en nombre de Dios, ¿quién diablos le estaba aporreando la cabeza? Probablemente la misma bestia que se dedicaba a clavarle cuchillos en las piernas. «¡Maldita sea! Que ese indeseable se vaya al infierno», pensó.

Con un gran esfuerzo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Intentó girar la cabeza, pero enseguida desistió de la idea cuando el más leve movimiento le hizo palpitar las sienes a un ritmo atroz. «¡Dio mío! ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? ¡Qué resaca tan asquerosamente horrible!» En vez de mover la cabeza, deslizó cautelosamente la mirada, inspeccionando el entorno más inmediato.

Le resultaba completamente desconocido.

De pronto sintió un fuerte mareo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos de golpe, mientras juraba evitar durante el resto de su vida el licor que lo había dejado en aquel estado. Apretando los dientes a causa del dolor, hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver a abrir los ojos e inspeccionó la habitación. La confusión se unió a los percusionistas que le estaban aporreando la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía aquella alcoba. «¿Dónde demonios estoy y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?»

En el hogar ardía un pequeño fuego que iluminaba débilmente la estancia con un suave resplandor. Vio una mesa de madera de cerezo y un gran armario ropero de caoba. Paredes decoradas con un descolorido papel a rayas. Recias cortinas color vino. Un par de butacas orejeras a juego. Una jarra y un juego de vasos de cristal.

Había una mujer durmiendo en un sofá.

La mirada de Sasuke se detuvo, fascinado por aquella mujer. En una habitación llena de objetos desconocidos, aquella mujer le parecía, en algún sentido, vagamente familiar. Un halo de brillantes rizos rosados enmarcaba un rostro exquisito, de finos rasgos. Largas y oscuras pestañas reposaban sobre sus mejillas proyectando sombras crecientes en su cutis color crema, que parecía de porcelana. Sasuke se preguntó de qué color serían los ojos que ocultaban aquellas pestañas. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios de la mujer y permaneció fija en aquella parte del cuerpo durante un rato. Aquella mujer tenía la boca más bonita que él había visto nunca. Labios rosados, carnosos y sensuales. Eran unos labios increíbles, que parecían pedir a gritos que alguien los besara. ¿Los habría besado él alguna vez? No, concluyó. No recordaba haber probado su sabor. Y él sabía que nunca olvidaría el tacto y el sabor de una boca tan sensual. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba aquella mujer tan familiar?

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar detenidamente sobre ello, sintió otro mareo al tiempo que las sienes empezaron a latirle con furia. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

El sonido, aunque apenas audible, aparentemente penetró en los sueños de la mujer, que abrió lentamente los ojos con un temblor de pestañas. Sasuke vio que posaba en él una mirada somnolienta. Durante varios segundos ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. «Verdes. Sus ojos son verdes. Del verde claro del Jade resplandeciente.»

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par. Soltó un grito sofocado, se puso en pie de un brinco y se acercó a la cama.

—¡Está despierto! —Apoyándose con la cadera en el borde de la cama, alargó la mano y le tocó la frente—. La fiebre ha remitido. ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la observó, intentando poner orden en sus ideas. El tacto de su mano era suave, reconfortante y familiar. ¿ Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba?

—¿Le apetece beber un poco de agua? —le preguntó con una voz suave y rasgada que le recordó a un buen brandy, suave, penetrante y cálido.

Sasuke tenía los labios secos y le dolía la garganta. Era como si un batallón entero de Napoleón le hubiera entrado por la boca y pisoteado la garganta con las botas puestas. Consiguió hacer un pequeño gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ella cogió una jarra que había en la mesita de noche y vertió agua en un vaso. Lo incorporó ligeramente, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano, le acercó el vaso a los labios con la otra y le ayudó a beber. El agua fresca le bajó por la garganta, calmando la sensación de sequedad. Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, ella lo volvió a acostar con delicadeza.

—¿Quién...? —dijo la palabra con un ronco susurro.

—Me llamo Sakura. Sakura Haruno. —Una dulce sonrisa iluminó sus carnosos labios—. ¿Puede decirme cómo se llama usted? Me encantaría poderme referir a usted de otra forma que con la palabra «herido».

—Sas... Sasuke. —La palabra apenas fue audible, pero ella pareció oírla.

— ¿Sasuke? —Él asintió a duras penas y ella amplió la sonrisa—. Bueno, Sasuke, bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Quería contestarle que había tenido días mejores, pero un dolor agudo le atenazó repentinamente el brazo, e hizo una mueca. La mueca le exacerbó el latido de las sienes. Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido.

—No intente moverse ni hablar, Sasuke —le instó ella dulcemente—. Limítese a quedarse quieto. Ha estado muy grave durante esta última semana.

—¿Grave? —repitió Sasuke, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a abrir los ojos. «Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Sabe Dios lo fatal que me encuentro.»

—Sí, le encontramos medio sumergido en un riachuelo en un bosque que hay aproximadamente a una hora de Londres. Le habían disparado en el brazo y tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza, sin mencionar las costillas rotas y un sinfín de cortes, rasguños y moretones. Conseguimos traerle a casa y le hemos estado cuidando desde entonces. —Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Sasuke, con expresión de sincera preocupación—. ¿Se acuerda de algo?

Sasuke la escuchó mientras su mente retrocedía al pasado, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras. Al principio, no tenía ni idea de sobre qué le estaba hablando Sakura, pero, de repente, empezó a recordar. Oscuridad. Peligro. Alguien siguiéndole. Un disparo. Olor a quemado. Un calor abrasador. Un dolor candente en el brazo. Corriendo a toda prisa a lomos de Susanoo por el bosque. Un segundo disparo. Y luego una caída.

Las pinceladas y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron rápidamente. Alguien había intentado matarle. Otra vez. Era la segunda vez que le ocurría en sólo un mes. Pero, ¿quién quería verle muerto? Y ¿por qué? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Fuera quien fuese su enemigo, sin duda lo volvería a intentar en cuanto descubriera que seguía con vida. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde... estoy? —«Maldita sea», pensó, «tengo la garganta como si me la hubieran rasurado con una navaja de afeitar oxidada.»

—En mi casa, la casa de los Haruno, justo a las afueras del pueblo de Konoha, en Kent. Unas tres horas al sureste de Londres.

Menos mal. Afortunadamente estaría a salvo en un pueblecito tan alejado de la ciudad. Sasuke abrió la boca con la intención de hablar, pero, en vez de hacerlo, se encontró a sí mismo mirando a Sakura fijamente, completamente prendado de la expresión de su rostro. Además de tener unos ojos preciosos, su mirada era la más bondadosa que había visto nunca. Transmitía ternura, compasión y sincera preocupación, como un dulce baño de miel. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me miró así?», se preguntó. No había habido ninguna otra vez. Nadie le había mirado de aquel modo. Nunca.

Pasó un largo minuto antes de que pudiera preguntar con voz ronca:

—¿Y mi caballo?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Su caballo está bien. Es el animal más distinguido que he visto en toda mi vida. Y uno de los más listos. Fue él quien nos guió hasta usted. Se hizo un corte en la pata delantera y algunos rasguños sin importancia, pero está prácticamente curado. Hemos cuidado muy bien de él, se lo prometo. —Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le cogió la mano, apretándosela suavemente entre sus palmas—. No debe preocuparse por nada. Sólo concéntrese en ponerse bien y en reponer fuerzas.

—Duele. —Tragó saliva—. Cansado.

—Lo sé, pero ya ha pasado lo peor. Lo que ahora necesita es comer y dormir. ¿Tiene hambre?

—No. —Vio cómo ella vertía varias gotas de un medicamento en un vaso de agua. Luego lo incorporó, le sostuvo la cabeza para que pudiera beber y le volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Le he dado láudano para el dolor. También le ayudará a conciliar el sueño. —Le puso la mano en la frente.

Sasuke notó su suave tacto y, de repente, recordó por qué aquella mujer le resultaba tan familiar.

—Ángel —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos—. Es el ángel.

Varias horas después, Sakura se unió al desayuno familiar.

—Tengo buenas noticias para todos —informó al grupo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro—. Parece ser que nuestro paciente va a salir de ésta. Esta madrugada se ha despertado y hemos estado hablando un rato. He ido a ver cómo se encontraba y le he tocado la frente justo antes de venir. Está durmiendo plácidamente y no parece tener fiebre. —«Y tiene los ojos Negros. De un precioso Negro. Como una noche sin luna», añadió para sus adentros.

—Son muy buenas noticias, señorita Sakura —dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba en la mesa una gran fuente de huevos revueltos y arenques ahumados.

—Ya lo creo que sí —intervino Sasori, de catorce años—. ¿Crees que el tipo ese sabrá jugar al ajedrez? Gaara juega fatal. —Sasori dirigió a su hermano menor una mirada fulminante.

—Se llama Sasuke, no tipo ese —informó Sakura a su hermano con una mirada de aviso. Supuso que aún debía de estar agradecida porque Sasori no hubiera utilizado una expresión más dura, como asqueroso y repugnante canalla, para referirse al herido.

—¿Crees que le gustarán las meriendas con pastas y té, Sakura? —preguntó Rin, de seis años, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojitos castaños.

—Por descontado que no —intervino Gaara. Puso los ojos en blanco con toda la aversión masculina de que puede hacer acopio un niño de once años—. Es un hombre, no una...

—Ya basta, Gaara —le regañó Sakura con un tono que hizo callar al niño inmediatamente. Se giró hacia Rin y acarició los marrones rizos de la pequeña—. Estoy segura de que le encantará tomar el té contigo.

Gaara y Sasori resoplaron disgustados. Rin sonrió alegremente.

Gai entró en el comedor con ropa de trabajo. A petición de Sakura, tanto él como Kakashi comían en el comedor con el resto de la familia. En casa de los Haruno nadie estaba para formalismos, y los dos sirvientes eran como dos miembros más de la familia.

Sakura saludó al ex marinero con una afectuosa sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse abiertamente ante la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro. Tenía cara de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, como un oso a quien han despertado en plena hibernación.

—Buenos días, Gai. Tengo buenas noticias. El hombre se ha despertado y le ha bajado la fiebre.

Gai negó repetidamente con la cabeza y señaló a Sakura con su recio dedo acusador.

—¡Que me encadenen a la regala y me golpeen con el sextante! Hay que tener cuidado con quién mete uno en casa. Espero que no sea ningún asesino, señorita Sakura. Lo arrastramos hasta aquí, le salvamos su miserable vida y ahora tenemos que rezar para que no sea un criminal que nos pueda matar mientras durmamos. Parece despiadado, ya lo creo que lo parece. He visto suficiente mundo con su padre, que en paz descanse, para reconocer a un canalla en cuanto lo veo. Lo mataré con mis propias manos. Le...

—Estoy segura de que no será necesario —interrumpió Sakura sin apenas poder contener la risa—. Parece un hombre muy agradable.

—Parece un necio gorrón —masculló Gai.

—¿Te ha dicho algo, Sakura? —preguntó Ino en un evidente intento de modificar el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Sólo ha dicho unas pocas palabras. Tenía mucho dolor, de modo que le di un poco de láudano. Tal vez se encuentre mejor conforme vaya avanzando la mañana.

Tía Tsunade levantó súbitamente la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Cabaña? ¿Para qué queremos una cabaña?

Sakura se mordió la cara interna de los pómulos para contener la risa. Tía Tsunade, que guardaba un extraordinario parecido con su fallecido padre, siempre estaba absorta en el libro que estaba leyendo o en su labor de punto. Con la atención fija en su última novela o labor, y siendo un poco sorda, raramente podía seguir una conversación entera.

—No, nadie va a construir ninguna cabaña, tía Tsunade —contestó Ino en lugar de su hermana levantando la voz—. Esperamos que el herido mejore durante esta mañana.

Tía Tsunade asintió, con la comprensión reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Bueno, eso espero. La pobre Sakura ha cuidado a ese hombre hasta la extenuación. Recuperarse por completo es lo mínimo que puede hacer él. Y me alegra oír que no vamos a construir ninguna cabaña. No la necesitamos para nada. Ya tenemos bastante con la casa, el establo y el corral.

Todos los días, después de desayunar, el grupo recogía la mesa y luego cada uno se dedicaba a sus obligaciones. Todo el mundo se ponía manos a la obra para ayudar en las tareas domésticas. Yendo tan justos de dinero como iban, no podían contratar a ningún sirviente, exceptuando a una mujer que venía una vez por semana para ayudar a lavar la ropa.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Sasori y Gaara, Sakura reunió a toda la familia para encargarle a cada uno la tarea de aquel día. A los chicos les tocaba sacudir las alfombras de sus dormitorios, una tarea que odiaban, aduciendo que era cosa de mujeres. Sin inmutarse, Sakura los mandó afuera. A Ino le tocaba sacar el polvo, y a tía Tsunade zurcir ropa. Rin iría a recoger los huevos al gallinero mientras Gai reparaba el tejado. Y Sakura trabajaría en el jardín con Kakashi en cuanto comprobara cómo se encontraba Sasuke.

Sakura fue a coger la cesta de los huevos para entregársela a Rin.

—¿Has visto a Rin? —le preguntó a Ino.

—No durante los últimos minutos. Probablemente ya está de camino al corral.

—Se ha olvidado de coger la cesta —dijo Sakura con un suspiro. Fue hasta la puerta principal, salió al exterior y cruzó el césped. Cuando llegó al corral, asomó la cabeza y miró dentro.

—¿Rin? ¿Dónde estás? Te has olvidado de coger la cesta. —Sólo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta. Miró alrededor, sin ver ni rastro de su hermana pequeña.

«Y ahora, ¿dónde puede haberse metido esta niña?»

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, parpadeando ante la fuerte luz solar que se colaba por la ventana. En silencio, repasó mentalmente su anatomía y constató, para su alivio, que se encontraba mejor que la última vez que se había despertado. Le seguían doliendo la cabeza y el brazo, pero el dolor sordo que le paralizaba todos los huesos del cuerpo se había esfumado.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando fijamente a una niña pequeña de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada en el sofá. Recordaba vívidamente a la joven que había visto la última vez que se había despertado, y aquella niña era un duplicado en miniatura de ella.

Los mismos rizos relucientes aunque de color diferente, llamativos ojos de color castaño claro. Era obvio que eran madre e hija.

La niña apretaba una vieja y desgastada muñeca entre sus rollizos bracitos y estudiaba a Sasuke, con el rostro iluminado por una ávida curiosidad.

—Hola —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Por fin se ha despertado.

Sasuke se humedeció los resecos labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Hola —le contestó con voz ronca.

—Me llamo Rin —dijo la niña, balanceando las piernas adelante y atrás como un péndulo—. Y usted se llama Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que el movimiento sólo le había provocado un leve latido en las sienes.

La pequeña le enseñó su muñeca.

—Le presento a la señorita Katsuyu Chilton-Jones. Puede llamarla señorita Katsuyu, pero no la llame nunca Katsu. A ella no le gusta, y no se deben hacer cosas que no le gustan a la gente.

Sasuke, sin saber si la pequeña esperaba una respuesta, se limitó a volver a asentir con la cabeza. Al parecer, su respuesta agradó a la niña, porque volvió a estrechar a la muñeca entre sus brazos y siguió hablando.

—Estaba muy grave. Los mayores se turnaron para cuidarle, pero a mí no me dejaron. Todo el mundo dice que soy demasiado pequeña, pero eso no es verdad. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Tengo seis años, ¿sabe? De hecho, estoy apunto de cumplir siete. —Después de facilitarle esta información, se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y volvió a balancear las piernas.

En vista de la mirada expectante de la niña, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que la pequeña quería que le dijera algo. Se rompió la cabeza intentando pensar en algo que decirle, pero se le había quedado la mente en blanco. La última vez que había mantenido una conversación con un niño él debía de ser también un niño.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó por fin.

—Mi mamá está muerta.

—¿Muerta? Pero... si la vi ayer por la noche —susurró Sasuke visiblemente confundido.

—Ésa era Sakura. Es mi hermana, pero me cuida como si fuera una mamá. Nos cuida a todos. A mí, a Ino, a Sasori, a Gaara, a tía Tsunade, a Kakashi, a Gai y hasta a Deidara. Ah, y también a los perros y al gato. Mamá está muerta.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Papá también está muerto, pero tenemos a Sakura. Yo quiero mucho a Sakura. Todo el mundo la quiere. Tú también la querrás —predijo la pequeña asintiendo solemnemente.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Sasuke, aunque no entendía nada. ¿Aquella joven cuidaba de toda aquella gente? ¿La única adulta? No, la niña había mencionado a una tía, ¿no?—. ¿Tienes una tía?

Rin asintió, y el gesto hizo rebotar sus brillantes rizos castaños.

—Oh, sí, tía Tsunade. Es hermana de papá, y vino a vivir con nosotros cuando él murió. Se parece mucho a papá, pero ella no tiene barba, sólo un bigote muy pequeño. Tienes que sentarte en su falda para verlo. Está bastante sorda, ¿sabe?, pero huele a flores y me cuenta cuentos divertidos.

Sin hacer ninguna pausa para respirar, la niña prosiguió:

—Y luego está mi hermana Ino. Es muy guapa y viene a casi todas las meriendas que organizo. Sasori y Gaara son mis hermanos. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Supongo que son simpáticos, pero siempre se están metiendo conmigo y eso no me gusta.

—¿Y quiénes son los demás... Gail, Kakishi y Deidora?

A Rin se le escapó una risita.

—Querrá decir Gai, Kakashi y Deidara. Antes eran marineros, igual que papá, pero ahora viven con nosotros. Deidara es el cocinero. Es muy refunfuñón, pero hace pasteles que están para chuparse los dedos. Gai arregla las cosas que se estropean en casa. —Se acercó más a Sasuke y se inclinó hacia delante, de una forma claramente conspiradora—. Tiene tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y los brazos muy peludos y dice las palabras más feas que se pueda imaginar, como «vete al asqueroso infierno», y dice que Kakashi es «una patada en el culo».

Sasuke no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo responder ante aquel nuevo dato sobre el folclore familiar. «¡Santo Dios! ¿Son todos los niños tan precoces?», se preguntó. Miró aquellos perfectos y diminutos labios que acababan de decir «vete al asqueroso infierno» y «culo» y notó que se contraían sus propios labios.

—¿Y quién es Kakashi?

—Es nuestro mayordomo. Le crujen las rodillas cuando se mueve y siempre está perdiendo las gafas. Él y Gai estaban con Sakura cuando ella le rescató. Le trajeron a casa y Sakura le ha estado cuidando desde entonces. Estaba muy grave —dijo con un inequívoco tono de reprimenda—. Estoy contenta de que ahora se encuentre mejor porque así Sakura podrá descansar. Está muy cansada y lleva una semana entera sin venir a mis meriendas. —Rin miró a Sasuke con curiosidad—. ¿Le gustaría venir a mi próxima merienda? La señorita Katsuyu y yo servimos los mejores bollitos de todo Konoha.

Antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera una respuesta adecuada, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Sakura entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

—¡Rin! —Arrodillándose delante del sofá, Sakura abrazó a la pequeña y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

—Estaba invitando a Sasuke a mi próxima merienda.

Sakura se giró hacia la cama con el rostro iluminado por una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, Sasuke?

—Mejor. Hambriento.

Estampando un breve beso en los relucientes rizos de Rin, Sakura se liberó de los pegajosos brazos de la pequeña y se acercó a la cama. Puso la palma de la mano en la frente de Sasuke y se amplió su sonrisa.

—Ya no tiene fiebre. Me desharé de este bichito y volveré enseguida con su desayuno. Ven conmigo, Rin —instó a la niña dándole un golpecito en la mano—. Las gallinas te están esperando. Te echan terriblemente de menos.

Rin saltó del sofá y dio unos pasos hacia la cama. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de la oreja de Sasuke.

—Las gallinas me echan de menos porque yo no les llamo «asquerosos y malolientes pajarracos», como Gai —le susurró al oído. Se enderezó y asintió, dirigiendo a Sasuke una mirada de complicidad. Luego le dio la mano a Sakura y dejó que ésta la guiara fuera de la alcoba.

Cuando se quedó solo, Sasuke emitió un suspiro de alivio. ¿Por qué no estaba aquella niña en un jardín de infancia o con su institutriz? La pequeña hablaba sin parar y, aunque habían dejado de palpitarle las sienes, todavía estaba ligeramente mareado. Levantó una mano y se tocó la frente. Sus dedos palparon un vendaje. Desplazando las yemas por su rostro, se tocó una recia barba de varios días. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Una semana? No era de extrañar que le hubiera crecido tanto la barba.

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo y se palpó el vendaje de las costillas. Una inspiración profunda le bastó para confirmar que aún le faltaba bastante para estar completamente curado. Cuando probó a mover las piernas, descubrió dos cosas: que le dolían pero las podía mover y que estaba desnudo.

Miró bajo la sábana y frunció el ceño. Alguien le había quitado la ropa y le había lavado. Por alguna razón insondable, un extraño hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se imaginó a Sakura Haruno inclinándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y entró Sakura con una gran bandeja en las manos. Sasuke se arregló apresuradamente la sábana. Un calor desconocido le inundó el rostro.

—Ya estamos aquí—dijo, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Miró a Sasuke y arrugó la frente—. ¡Santo Dios! Se le han sonrojado las mejillas. Espero que no le haya vuelto a subir la fiebre —dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la frente.

«¿Sonrojado?», se preguntó Sasuke y, acto seguido, dijo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía:

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo hambre.

—Por supuesto. Y no está caliente. —Sakura lo observó detenidamente durante breves momentos, frunciendo los labios—. Hummm. Le resultará mucho más fácil comer si le incorporo un poco.

Alargando el brazo por delante de Sasuke, Sakura cogió dos almohadones del otro lado de la cama.

—Déjeme ayudarle —dijo, incorporándolo con delicadeza y colocándole los almohadones detrás de la espalda—. ¿Qué tal?

Tras superar el mareo inicial, Sasuke se encontró considerablemente mejor, aunque se sentía muy débil. Y una inspiración profunda habría estado completamente fuera de lugar.

—Bien. Muchas gracias.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió de la bandeja un cuenco y una cuchara. Luego cogió con la cuchara un poco de una especie de puré de extraño aspecto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sasuke, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Estaba tan hambriento que se habría comido hasta las sábanas.

Ella le acercó la cuchara a los labios.

—Una especie de porridge.

Aunque a Sasuke le resultaba raro que alguien le diera la comida en la boca, no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Abrió la boca obedientemente y tragó.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó ella, estudiando la expresión del rostro de Sasuke.

—Sí. Es muy bueno. Muy peculiar.

—No me extraña, porque tenemos un cocinero muy peculiar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Sasuke y luego abrió la boca para recibir la próxima cucharada.

—Deidara es..., bueno, bastante temperamental, digamos que tiene bastante genio. Su sensibilidad gala es fácil de herir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le contrató?

—Oh, no le hemos contratado. Deidara era el cocinero del barco de mi padre. Cuando mi padre murió, Deidara se instaló en casa y se hizo cargo de la cocina. Pobre de quien ose entrar en sus dominios sin su permiso. Y, si Deidara le da permiso para entrar, ya se puede preparar para «cogtag» cebollas y «pelag» patatas hasta que se le caigan los brazos.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Sasuke. Deidara tal vez fuera difícil, pero hacía un porridge condenadamente rico. Y Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que era tener problemas con los sirvientes. Su propio cochero se había jubilado el año pasado, y él había tardado meses en encontrar un sustituto adecuado.

Tras vaciar el cuenco, Sasuke se empezó a encontrar mucho mejor. Cuando Sakura le ofreció una tostada, él aceptó y le dio un mordisco. Masticando en silencio, analizó detenidamente a la joven que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Era muy bonita. Hermosa, de hecho. Con aquel rostro oval tan cerca, Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en la nube de pequeñas pecas de color claro que tenía sobre su chata nariz, ni en la textura suave y delicada de su cutis color crema. Sus ojos eran realmente extraordinarios, expresivos, transparentes como el cristal y enmarcados por unas preciosas cejas delicadamente arqueadas. Aquellos ojos de un verde cristalino lo miraban con evidente curiosidad y preocupación.

La mirada de Sasuke se detuvo en los labios de Sakura. Eran exactamente como los recordaba. Rosados, carnosos, sensuales; daban ganas de besarlos. De hecho, aquélla era la boca más sensual que Sasuke había visto en toda su vida. Tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Usted y sus lacayos me rescataron —dijo, forzándose a apartar la mirada de la boca de Sakura.

—Sí. ¿Recuerda algo de lo ocurrido?

—Me seguían dos hombres. Recuerdo que corrí con Susanoo entre los árboles. Me dispararon e intenté ocultarme en el bosque. —Se tocó cuidadosamente el vendaje de la frente con expresión decepcionada—. Por lo visto, no lo conseguí.

Sakura, visiblemente alarmada, abrió los ojos de par en par y se apretó el estómago con una mano.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Salteadores de caminos?

Sasuke pensó inmediatamente que el hecho de que ella sospechara que alguien intentaba matarle no era lo que más le convenía en aquel momento. Seguro que lo enviaba de vuelta a Londres si creía que había la más remota probabilidad de que el asesino se presentara en su casa, y él tenía más claro que el agua que no se sentía con fuerzas para emprender el viaje. Además tampoco quería asustarla. Seguro que, fuera quien fuese quien quería verle muerto, no le encontraría allí.

—Salteadores de caminos, por supuesto —contestó él—, intentaron robarme la bolsa del dinero. ¿Lo... consiguieron? —Sasuke no llevaba ninguna bolsa con dinero, ya que guardaba una pequeña reserva de fondos en un escondrijo que tenía en su pabellón de caza, pero no podía explicarle aquello a Sakura.

—Me temo que sí, porque no encontramos ninguna bolsa con dinero cuando le rescatamos. Le encontramos en el fondo de un barranco, con medio cuerpo dentro y medio cuerpo fuera de un riachuelo. Estaba inconsciente y sangraba abundantemente.

Sasuke percibió claramente la compasión de Sakura en la seriedad de su mirada.

—¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Vimos a su caballo parado al lado del camino. Tenía varios rasguños, estaba ensillado y sin jinete. No hacía falta ser ningún genio para suponer que había ocurrido algo malo. Lo monté y me guió directamente hasta usted.

Sasuke hizo ademán de llevarse la mano a la boca, pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró fijamente a Sakura.

—¿Acaba de decir que montó a Susanoo? —Sasuke no se lo podía creer. Susanoo no permitía que lo montara nadie más que él. Ninguna otra persona podía dominar a aquel animal tan corpulento.

—¿Es así como se llama? ¿Susanoo?—Después de que Sasuke asintiera con la cabeza, ella añadió—: Sabía que tendría un nombre regio. Es un animal fabuloso. Tan tierno y cariñoso.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, sin salir de su asombro. Era obvio que no estaban hablando del mismo animal.

Sin interpretar el silencio de Sasuke como una muestra de sorpresa, Sakura prosiguió:

—Cuando mi padre estaba vivo, teníamos varios buenos caballos, pero ahora sólo tenemos a Sansón. Es un caballo pío castrado, tan dócil como un corderito, pero fuerte y vigoroso.

—¿Susanoo se dejó montar? Normalmente no permite que lo monte nadie excepto yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se me dan muy bien los caballos. Parece como si tuviéramos una afinidad mutua. Su Susanoo es muy inteligente. Es obvio que sabía que usted tenía problemas y supo ver que yo podría ayudarle.

—¿Cómo consiguió montarlo sin una silla de mujer?

A Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo... bueno... lo monté a horcajadas.

—¿A horcajadas? —preguntó Sasuke. «Seguro que he oído mal.»

Sakura se sonrojó todavía más.

—Por experiencia, sé que las circunstancias extremas a menudo requieren soluciones que se salen de lo corriente.

—Entiendo —dijo Sasuke, aunque, de hecho, no entendía nada. Era evidente que Sakura Haruno era una mujer que se salía de lo corriente, algo por lo que él debía estar agradecido, puesto que, gracias a eso, había podido salvarle la vida.

—¿Tiene usted algún familiar o amigo a quien podamos informar sobre su paradero? Estoy segura de que deben de estar muy preocupados por usted.

Sasuke tuvo que contenerse la amarga risa que le provocaban las palabras de Sakura. «Muy preocupados. Lo dudo mucho.» Sus padres, el duque y la duquesa de Moreland, no se percatarían de su ausencia a menos que ésta interfiriera con alguno de sus interminables compromisos sociales o aventuras extramatrimoniales. Su hermano, Itachi, era demasiado egoísta, se emborrachaba demasiado a menudo y estaba demasiado metido en sí mismo para preocuparse por el paradero de Sasuke. Y la apocada mujer de Itachi, Tayuya, parecía tenerle miedo, de modo que era poco probable que lamentara su ausencia.

Solamente su hermana pequeña, Hinata, podría preguntarse por su paradero, pero hasta eso era poco probable, puesto que él y Hinata no tenían ninguna cita programada para la semana anterior.

Pero, fuera quien fuese quien estaba intentando matarlo, era evidente que estaría pensando en él. ¿Pensaría quien había intentado asesinarle que había logrado su objetivo? ¿O ya se había percatado de su fracaso y le estaba buscando?

Sin saber quién quería verle muerto ni por qué, Sasuke decidió que tal vez sería mejor no informar sobre su verdadera identidad.

Nadie sabía que «el herido» era el marqués de Glenfield, heredero de un ducado. Ahora estaba seguro en aquel pueblecito alejado de Londres, un tranquilo refugio donde podría recuperarse y decidir qué hacer. Sería un estúpido si no se aprovechara de la situación. Un plan se empezó a fraguar en su mente.

—No tengo familia —dijo, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando los ojos de Sakura se llenaron inmediatamente de compasión.

—¡Eso es terrible! ¡Qué triste! —susurró mientras le cogía la mano y se la apretaba suavemente.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y miró su mano entre las de Sakura. Las manos de aquella mujer parecían fuertes y capaces, pero también suaves y delicadas. Él notó que le embargaba una indescriptible ternura y se preguntó por qué. Indudablemente porque aquel gesto de cordialidad tan normal era algo completamente desconocido para él.

—Seguro que hay alguien con quien le gustaría ponerse en contacto —dijo ella—. ¿Tal vez otro caballero? ¿Un amigo? ¿O tal vez la persona para quien trabaja?

«¿Trabajar?» Era obvio que ella creía que él era un plebeyo. En circunstancias normales, Sasuke se habría tronchado sólo de pensarlo y su ayuda de cámara habría bufado como un gato enrabiado. Pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales.

Sopesó rápidamente sus opciones. Aunque no quería que nadie conociera su paradero, necesitaba confiar en alguien, y sólo había una persona que merecía toda su confianza. Su mejor amigo y cuñado: Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Blackmoor.

—De hecho, me gustaría contactar con alguien.

—Excelente. ¿Un amigo?

—Sí, alguien con quien solía trabajar.

—¿A qué se dedica? —le preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Soy... soy tutor—improvisó rápidamente—. Trabajo para una familia en Londres.

—¿Tutor? ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Qué asignaturas imparte?

—Ah, las habituales. Las clásicas.

—¿Matemáticas? ¿Latín?

—Por supuesto.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura.

—Lingua latina? Vero?

A Sasuke por poco se le escapa un gruñido. «¡Maldita sea, todas las mujeres saben latín.» Él lo había estudiado, por descontado, pero nunca se le había dado muy bien esa lengua y hacía años que no intentaba hablarla. A la desesperada, conjugó para sus adentros unos cuantos verbos y deseó lo mejor.

—Caput tuum saxum immane mittam.

La sonrisa de Sakura dio paso a una expresión de profunda extrañeza.

—¿Por qué le gustaría tirarme una piedra enorme a la cabeza?

Él intentó no inmutarse. Al parecer, no había dicho: «encantado de conocerla».

—Estoy seguro de que no lo ha entendido bien. —Para distraerla, carraspeó varias veces—. ¿Puedo beber un poco de agua?

—Por supuesto. —Sakura llenó un vaso y se lo dio a Sasuke.

Él dio un par de sorbos y le devolvió el vaso.

—Gracias.

—De nada, Sasuke. —Se le sonrojaron las mejillas—. En realidad, no debería llamarle Sasuke. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Sin pensar, Sasuke contestó:

—Uchi... —Y deseó poder darse a sí mismo una patada en el culo. «Tanta complicación sólo para mantener el anonimato.» Tosió varias veces y añadió—: wa. Uchiwa.

—Sasuke Uchiwa... hummm... el nombre Sasuke significa «victorioso», y Uchiwa algo parecido a «abanico de fuego». —Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad—.Tengo la afición de estudiar el origen y el significado de los nombres. El suyo es un nombre de gran nobleza.

—Para un don nadie... —se apresuró Sasuke a añadir.

—Oh, pero usted no es un don nadie. En absoluto, señor Uchiwa. No hace falta tener un título nobiliario para ser un hombre noble.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, preguntándose si eran o no imaginaciones suyas que ella había pronunciado las palabras «tener un título nobiliario» con cierta amargura. «Si tiene a la nobleza en mal concepto, menos mal que no le he dicho quién soy»—. Sakura es un nombre poco frecuente. ¿Qué significa? —Para sorpresa de Sasuke, a Sakura se le sonrojaron considerablemente las mejillas.

—Significa «Flor de cerezo».

Sasuke no se podía imaginar por qué motivo «Flor de Cerezo» podía hacer que las mejillas de Sakura adquirieran un color tan febril.

Intentó recordar la última vez que había visto sonrojarse a una mujer adulta y se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto nunca. Hasta entonces. Todas las mujeres que conocía eran sofisticadas y finas; mujeres de mundo que antes de sonrojarse se prenderían fuego a sí mismas.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué se ha ruborizado?

A Sakura todavía se le subieron más los colores y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se le curvaban las comisuras de los labios en una divertida sonrisa.

—¿Me he ruborizado?

—Muchísimo. Y también parece divertida. Créame, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Pero... ¿qué tiene «Flor de Cerezo» para que se le suban tanto los colores?

—Tal vez se lo explique cuando se sienta más fuerte. Me sabría fatal escandalizarle o provocarle una conmoción que le haga recaer —contestó Sakura a punto de reírse—. Además, es algo que no puedo contarle hasta que nos conozcamos mejor.

Antes de que él pudiera cuestionar las intrigantes palabras de Sakura, ella cogió una servilleta de lino de la bandeja y se inclinó hacia Sasuke.

—Se ha dejado una miguita de pan —le dijo, frotándole el labio inferior con la servilleta.

Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras ella le tocaba la boca con la servilleta y le asaltaron toda suerte de pensamientos. El rostro de Sakura estaba sólo a unos centímetros del suyo, sus magníficos ojos fijos en su boca. Las puntas de sus senos le rozaban ligeramente el torso vendado. El contacto duró sólo unos segundos, pero bastó para que Sasuke se estremeciera íntimamente. Notó que la sábana se le había tensado en la parte de los genitales y, de repente, lo recordó.

Estaba desnudo.

Para su sorpresa, un rubor de puro azoramiento empezó a subirle por el cuello. Había mantenido relaciones sexuales con multitud de mujeres y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sonrojándose como un escolar.

—A propósito, ¿pudieron salvar algunas de mis ropas? —preguntó flexionando las rodillas para que ella no se diera cuenta de la forma en que se le había tensado la sábana en la zona de la entrepierna. «¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Que me doliera una parte más del cuerpo. ¡Menuda gracia!»

—Me temo que sus ropas estaban demasiado destrozadas para aprovecharlas, pero tengo un batín, varios pares de pantalones de montar y varias camisas que pertenecían a mi padre que seguro que son de su talla. Si me disculpa un momento, los iré a buscar.

Sasuke respiró aliviado cuando Sakura salió de la habitación. «¿Qué diablos me pasa? Debo de haberme dado un golpe condenadamente fuerte en la cabeza para excitarme con un ratón de campo.» Cuando Sakura volvió al cabo de varios minutos con los brazos llenos de ropa, Sasuke había recuperado el control.

—¿Se siente con fuerzas de levantarse? —le preguntó ella—. Tal vez sería mejor que esperara...

—No. Me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas —dijo Sasuke con firmeza—. Pero creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda. ¿Podría enviarme a Kakishi?

—Querrá decir a Kakashi. Y me temo que no va a poder ser. Está pescando en el lago con Sasori y Gaara.

—¿Qué me dice del otro tipo que mencionó su hermana, el que tiene los brazos peludos y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes?

—Gai. Tampoco está libre ahora. —Sakura estaba de pie junto a la cama, con las manos en las caderas y, por primera vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Llevaba un vestido marrón liso que nadie podría calificar de elegante o sensual. Pero había algo en su figura que captó la atención de Sasuke. Deslizó la mirada por toda su estatura, fijándose en cada curva y recoveco que se insinuaba bajo el vestido: senos enhiestos, esbelta cintura y lo que parecían ser unas piernas sorprendentemente largas. «¿Cómo es posible que no me haya fijado hasta ahora en un cuerpo tan exuberante? Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente sus ojos. Y su boca.» Para su enfado, su virilidad empezó a aumentar otra vez de volumen.

—No creo que ni Gai ni Kakashi estén de vuelta hasta dentro de varias horas —dijo ella—. Si no quiere esperar, puedo ayudarle yo misma.

Pero, para su mortificación, Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie. «¡Maldita sea! ¿No se da cuenta de que estoy desnudo? ¿No tiene sentido de la decencia?»

—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo solo —dijo en tono cortante.

—¡Tonterías! Después de pasarse una semana entera acostado, se mareará hasta que consiga recuperar el equilibrio.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y asió los antebrazos de Sasuke. Cuando éste se resistió a que le ayudara a levantarse, ella lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba una ligera irritación.

—¿Prefiere quedarse en la cama, señor Uchiwa?

—Sasuke. Llámeme Sasuke. Es ridículo que ahora, de repente, empiece ha llamarme señor Uchiwa —espetó—. Lo único es que, bueno, estoy...

—Está desnudo bajo la sábana. Sí, soy plenamente consciente de ello. —La naturalidad de la respuesta de Sakura todavía incomodó más a Sasuke—. Pero, como le he estado curando durante las últimas semanas, no tiene por qué avergonzarse. También cuidé a mi padre durante su enfermedad. Estoy bastante acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, se lo aseguro. —Hizo una mueca con los labios—. Le prometo no mirar.

Sasuke notó que se le estaba calentando la cara. «¿Acaso se está riendo de mí?» La mera idea de imaginarse a aquella mujer viéndolo desnudo le turbaba de una forma que no conseguía entender. Y el hecho de que ella se hubiera percatado de su estado pero pareciera no estar nada impresionada por sus atributos le fastidiaba enormemente. Había infinidad de mujeres en Londres que lo encontraban irresistible. Y, sin embargo, aquella muchachita de pueblo parecía completamente tranquila, mientras que él estaba manifiestamente azorado.

De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le irritaba la aparente serenidad de Sakura, y sintió el deseo de hacerle perder la compostura. Si había algo que se le daba bien era hacer perder la compostura a una mujer. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, le preguntó arrastrando la voz, con un seductor susurro:

—Entonces supongo que fue usted quien me desnudó.

Los pómulos de Sakura adquirieron un color casi carmesí y la expresión jovial de su rostro desapareció como una vela que alguien acaba de soplar. Se puso tiesa súbitamente, soltando los brazos de Sasuke como si se hubiera quemado con ellos.

—Yo... yo sólo ayudé a Gai y a Kakashi. Pero salí de la habitación en el momento oportuno.

La reacción de azoramiento de Sakura animó considerablemente a Sasuke, volviendo a poner sus despeinadas plumas de gallito en su sitio. Podría haberse detenido en ese punto, pero algún demonio interior le instó a continuar. ¿Cuánto podían subirle los colores a Sakura? Esbozando una insinuante sonrisa, le dijo:

—Bueno, puesto que aparentemente no hay nada debajo de esta sábana que usted no haya visto, sugiero que... procedamos.

El rojo de las mejillas de Sakura se intensificó más allá del carmesí, lindando con el escarlata. Tragó saliva visiblemente.

—¿Que procedamos?

—Sí. ¿Le importa pasarme el batín?

Ella dudó por un momento, pero hizo lo que él le pedía. Sostuvo el batín negro de seda detrás de él y miró hacia otro lado haciendo un gesto tan brusco y exagerado que a él le pareció oír que le crujía el cuello.

Sintiendo que había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo y sobre la situación, Sasuke deslizó con cuidado los brazos dentro de las mangas del batín, quejándosele las costillas con cada movimiento. Después de atarse el cinturón alrededor de la cintura, acercó lentamente las piernas al borde de la cama y, apoyándose en los brazos de Sakura, bajó las piernas y se sentó.

Le asaltó un fuerte mareo. Una náusea le atenazó el estómago y, durante un horrible momento, le pareció que se iba a caer. Apretó los dientes e inspiró lentamente, todo lo profundamente que le permitían sus doloridas costillas. Al cabo de varios minutos, cesaron los mareos y las náuseas.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se agarró a los brazos de Sakura y se levantó, temblando constantemente. Sus malditas piernas parecían de mantequilla, y se vio obligado a apoyarse en los hombros de Sakura para seguir en pie. Ella lo rodeó con el brazo por la cintura y lo sujetó hasta que él se sintió lo bastante estable.

Cuando él dejó de tambalearse, ella le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal?

Sasuke la miró y casi vuelve a perder el equilibrio cuando se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto mide?

Ella levantó las cejas. Su azoramiento parecía haber desaparecido.

—Un metro ochenta, aproximadamente. ¿Y usted...? ¿Cuánto mide usted?

—Casi un metro noventa. —Sasuke la miró fijamente, boquiabierto. Nunca había visto una mujer tan alta y tan fuerte. Era toda una atleta. Las mujeres de la ciudad con quienes él se relacionaba eran todas bajitas, y también lo eran sus amantes. ¿Quién había oído hablar alguna vez de una mujer que midiese un metro ochenta de estatura? Pero, a pesar de ello y de su ropa nada llamativa, desprendía una delicada elegancia femenina.

—Bueno, es una verdadera delicia encontrar a alguien más alto que yo. No lo son muchos hombres, ¿sabe?

—Sí, me lo puedo imaginar.

Con sus rostros separados por sólo unos centímetros, Sasuke vio claramente que, en vez de sentirse ofendida, ella parecía encontrar graciosos sus comentarios.

—Créame. Estoy bastante acostumbrada a mi inusual estatura, pero, aunque puede darme cierto aire desgarbado, de toda la gente, usted es quien más debería alegrarse de que sea tan alta. No podría haber cargado a un hombre corpulento como usted cuesta arriba si hubiera sido bajita. Lo cierto es que mi estatura sólo representa un impedimento en la pista de baile, ya que a menudo saco una cabeza a mis parejas. Puesto que no voy a muchos bailes y raramente me piden para bailar, no es algo que me preocupe demasiado.

Sasuke escuchaba las palabras de Sakura sólo a medias, concentrado como estaba en no tropezar con sus propios pies. Se apoyó en los hombros de Sakura y ella lo sujetó con ambas manos por la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse en pie. El notó la calidez de sus palmas a través del fino batín de seda. Con aquellos labios tan increíblemente carnosos enfrente de él y aquellos seductores y acuosos ojos mirando a los suyos, una repentina oleada de sangre le inundó los genitales. Se soltó de ella tan rápidamente que por poco se cae.

—¡Cuidado! —Le advirtió cogiéndolo con más fuerza por la cintura—. Apóyese en mí y tal vez logremos dar algunos pasos.

Apretando los dientes, Sasuke se apoyó en el hombro de Sakura y dio un paso de prueba. Fueron avanzando, poco a poco, pero al final consiguieron dar una vuelta a la alcoba. Luego ella le ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—¡Uf! Me siento tan débil... —murmuró él, disgustado porque el breve paseo le había dejado agotado.

—Ha estado muy grave. Tiene que darse tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. El médico ha recomendado que no viaje durante unas semanas para que se le acaben de curar las costillas. Nos encantaría que se quedara con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesite. —Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo delante de la puerta—. Intente descansar y vendré a ver cómo está dentro de varias horas. —Luego se volvió para marcharse.

—Sakura.

Ella miró hacia atrás, con expresión de interrogación.

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me ha salvado la vida.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa angelical.

—No se merecen. Ha sido un placer. —Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En Londres, una figura solitaria miraba con ojos entornados por la ventana de una casa de Park Lane. Sus dedos inquietos se cerraron en sendos puños y una oleada de rabia, caliente y rebosante de odio, recorrió sus venas. «¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Sasuke? Si has muerto, ¿por qué no está tu cuerpo donde se supone que debería estar? Y, si estás vivo, ¿por qué no has vuelto a casa?» La figura inspiró profundamente varias veces intentando calmarse. «No importa. Si estás muerto, tu cuerpo acabará por aparecer. Y si estás vivo... bueno, pues no será por mucho tiempo.»


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola chicas! se que estuve desaparecida los ultimos dias pero la universidad me traia de locos! gracias a todas por los F&R XD**_

_**asi que disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy the moment!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Naruto Namikaze, conde de Blackmoor, levantó la mirada de la montaña de papeles que tenía ante sí.

— ¿Qué tiene para mí, Randall? —Preguntó a su imperturbable mayordomo, que estaba de pie, observándolo, junto a la mesa de caoba—. Espero que no sea más correspondencia.

Randall hizo una reverencia y le presentó una ornamentada bandejita de plata con un sobre lacrado en el centro.

—Un joven ha traído esto, milord. Ha dicho que es urgente y que espera una respuesta.

Naruto enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Urgente?

—Sí, milord. Ha dicho que la nota procede de una tal señorita Sakura de Konoha y que va dirigida al señor Naruto Namikaze. Sí, eso es lo que ha dicho: señor Naruto Namikaze. —El gesto de desdén de Randall no dejó ninguna duda de lo ofendido que se sentía ante lo que él consideraba un imperdonable error de protocolo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Naruto bajó la mirada y se quedó helado cuando leyó el nombre del destinatario. Reconoció de inmediato la inequívoca inclinación de la letra de Sasuke. ¿Por qué le enviaría Sasuke un mensaje urgente a través de otra persona?-¿Quién dice que es el remitente?

—Una tal señorita Sakura Haruno. De Konoha. Creo que eso está en Kent, milord.

— ¿Y dónde está el mensajero?

Randall frunció sus finos labios.

—Le he dicho a ese patán maleducado que espere en el portal.

—Ya entiendo. Déjeme a solas. Le llamaré en cuanto haya leído la nota.

—Sí, milord. —Randall salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto estuvo solo, Naruto abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente su contenido.

**_Querido Naruto,_**

**_Mis planes de pasar varios días en mi pabellón de caza han cambiado. Estoy bien, pero quiero que vengas a la casa de los Haruno, en Konoha, cuanto antes. Aquí todo el mundo cree que me llamo Sasuke Uchiwa y que soy tutor. Por favor, tráeme algo de ropa —no la más elegante, por favor—, algo propio de un tutor, y vístete tú también en consonancia. Me gustaría que te identificaras simplemente como Naruto Namikaze. También te pido que no reveles el contenido de esta carta ni mi paradero a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, hasta que hayamos hablado. Te espero esta tarde o, como mucho, mañana. Cuando nos veamos, te lo explicaré todo._**

**_SASUKE_**

Naruto echó un vistazo a una segunda hoja de papel que contenía indicaciones para llegar a la casa de los Haruno. « ¿En qué lío se habrá metido Sasuke?» Releyó la nota. Tuviera el problema que tuviese, por lo menos Sasuke estaba bien, o eso decía. Pero era evidente que había algo que iba mal.

Guardándose la inquietante carta en el bolsillo, Naruto se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y abrió las pesadas y sólidas puertas de roble. Un joven que estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada miró hacia arriba con expresión expectante.

— ¿Es usted el señor Namikaze? —preguntó el joven, levantándose de un salto.

—Sí. Puede decirle a la señorita Haruno que me espere para esta tarde. —Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al piso superior. Tardaría unas tres horas en llegar a Kent. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir, incluyendo encontrar una excusa plausible para cancelar la cena con su mujer.

Se detuvo a medio paso.

« ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevan los tutores?», se preguntó.

Al llegar a la casa de los Haruno, Naruto desmontó mientras su mirada curiosa inspeccionaba los alrededores. La casa, de considerable tamaño, se encontraba en un claro de bosque en medio de un vergel, rodeada de hayedos. Era una estructura laberíntica, cubierta de hiedra, en la que daba la impresión de que los sucesivos dueños habían ido haciendo añadidos de gustos diferentes. El efecto acumulativo era un batiburrillo sorprendentemente agradable a la vista.

La casa en sí misma tenía un aspecto un tanto deteriorado que estaba a un paso de parecer dejado. En el tejado había varias áreas sin tejas por reparar y en la fachada se veían varias contraventanas desvencijadas. Contrariamente, el jardín, muy bien cuidado, contenía una profusión de flores de gran colorido, cuya fragancia impregnaba el aire veraniego. Un espumoso riachuelo discurría junto a los árboles antes de describir una curva, adentrarse en el bosque y desaparecer en la distancia.

Naruto llamó a la puerta. Le abrió inmediatamente un hombre gigantesco vestido con ropa de trabajo. El hombre corpulento miró a Naruto con ojos entornados y evidente recelo.

— ¡Que me cuelguen del palo mayor y me ondeen al viento! —Dijo el gigante con voz grave y ronca, mientras acercaba el rostro al de Naruto—. Tengo trabajo que hacer. No me puedo pasar todo el día contestando a la asquerosa puerta. ¿Quién diablos es usted y qué diablos quiere?

Naruto retrocedió dos pasos y carraspeó.

—Me llamo Naruto Namikaze. Creo que me esperan.

— ¿Quién ha llamado a la puerta, Gai? —preguntó una voz femenina que procedía de detrás del gigante. La puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció una mujer.

—Alguien de la compañía de recogida de basuras. Dice que le esperábamos, pero ya tenemos todos los cubos de basura que necesitamos. —El gigante dirigió una mirada fulminante a Naruto, como si estuviera decidiendo si se lo comía como aperitivo o se limitaba a aplastarlo contra el suelo.

Sin sentirse especialmente atraído por ninguna de las dos posibilidades, Naruto esquivó al poco amigable «mayordomo» y tendió la mano a la joven.

—Soy Naruto Namikaze.

—Sakura Haruno—contestó ella con una cordial sonrisa, al tiempo que estrechaba firmemente la mano de Naruto.

Naruto sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que la señorita Haruno parecía mucho más contenta de verle que el gigante que le había abierto la puerta. Después de mascullar algo ininteligible, el gigante salió de la casa pisando fuerte y se dirigió al jardín.

Naruto estudió a la mujer que tenía delante. Era mucho más alta de lo que estaba de moda, pero muy atractiva. También se percató de que lo miraba con una vivida curiosidad.

—Señor Namikaze, entre, por favor—dijo ella, guiándolo a un pequeño vestíbulo—. Le estábamos esperando. —Luego, bajando la voz y señalando con la barbilla al hombre que acababa de salir, añadió—: Espero que disculpe a Gai. Tiende a ser un poco sobreprotector.

Naruto enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí? No me había percatado.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo y se rió.

—Gai actúa de buena fe, y ya se sabe: «Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.»

—No se puede imaginar lo mucho que me alivia oír eso, señorita Haruno.

Ella volvió a reír —su risa era dulce y acogedora— y guió a Naruto a través de varias habitaciones espaciosas pero escasamente amuebladas, saliendo luego por unas puertaventanas hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza. Mientras la seguía, Naruto no pudo evitar admirar las atractivas curvas de sus caderas, que ni siquiera aquel sencillo vestido marrón podía ocultar. Se preguntó qué papel habría desempeñado la encantadora señorita Haruno en el cambio de planes de Sasuke.

—El señor Uchiwa está allí, en el jardín —dijo ella señalando una figura en la distancia—. Siga este sendero y llegará hasta él. Cuando hayan acabado de hablar, por favor, vengan a buscarme y les serviré un refrigerio. —Sakura dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la casa, y Naruto bajó rápidamente por el sendero.

—Sí que has tardado en venir —dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo, varios minutos después, al ver a Naruto. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa cuando observó la expresión de absoluta perplejidad de su cuñado.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres realmente tú?

—En carne y hueso —confirmó Sasuke—, aunque, con la cara cubierta de barba y la cabeza vendada, apenas me reconozco ni yo mismo. Y todavía no lo has visto todo.

Sasuke se puso en pie y contuvo la risa al ver que Naruto se quedaba boquiabierto. El cuerpo de Sasuke parecía haberse encogido dentro de una enorme camisa cuyas mangas le colgaban muy por debajo de las muñecas. Y arrastraba unos pantalones de montar de varias tallas más que la suya.

— ¡Válgame Dios! —Dijo Naruto—. Pero... ¿qué te ha pasado? Te has encogido y consumido hasta los huesos. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, por lo menos ya no —dijo Sasuke con una tímida sonrisa—. Estas prendas pertenecían al padre de Sakura. Ahora ya sabes por qué te pedí que me trajeras algo de ropa. Al parecer, papá Haruno era bastante corpulento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no te encuentras mal? ¿Has estado enfermo?

En vez de contestar, Sasuke indicó a Naruto, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, el sendero que discurría ante ellos.

—Venga, demos un paseo. Tengo mucho que contarte.

—De acuerdo —contestó Naruto.

No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando Sasuke se sintió minuciosamente examinado.

—Casi no te reconozco con esa barba, Sasuke. He de admitir que te da un aire bastante atormentado. Estás imponente. Seguro que las damas de la alta sociedad londinense te encontrarían incluso más irresistible que de costumbre.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó el rostro hirsuto.

—El único motivo por el que no me he quitado esta horrible barba es que nunca me he afeitado y no quiero desangrarme en el intento. Pero tendré que librarme de ella de alguna forma. Es horrible cómo pica.

Tras una pausa, Naruto dijo:

—Seguro que sabes que me corroe la curiosidad. Tu críptica nota no explicaba nada. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Explícamelo todo, hasta el último detalle.

Mientras avanzaban por un sendero flanqueado por árboles que se adentraba en el bosque, Sasuke explicó a Naruto los acontecimientos de la última semana. Cuando acabó, su amigo lo miró con expresión seria.

— ¡Dios mío, Sasuke! Esa joven te ha salvado la vida.

—Sí.

— ¿Y crees que ha sido la segunda vez que intentan matarte?

—Eso parece. Tomé el incidente del mes pasado por un robo, pero ahora no lo veo así.

— ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste?

—No resulté herido y no lo consideré importante.

— ¿Que no fue importante? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¿Quién puede querer matarte? ¿Y por qué?

—Me he ganado muchos enemigos a lo largo de mi vida, supongo, pero no sé quién puede querer verme muerto.

— ¿Una amante despechada?

—Lo dudo. Por lo que sé, con mis ex amantes siempre hemos quedado como amigos.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los negocios? ¿Se te ha complicado algún asunto últimamente?

Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—De hecho, he tenido un problema recientemente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué problema?

—Me planteé la posibilidad de hacer una inversión considerable en la compañía de transportes navales Lawrence, pero, tras investigar la compañía, me retracté. De todos modos, Marcus Lawrence ya había dado por hecho que yo haría la inversión y había mandado armar tres barcos nuevos.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿Encargó el trabajo antes de que hicieras la inversión?

—Sí. Y, por lo que he sabido después, cuando le comuniqué que no quería entrar en el negocio, se quedó con tres barcos a medio construir que no podía pagar. Lo último que oí fue que estaba al borde de la quiebra y posiblemente a punto de ir a la cárcel por impago.

—Si te culpa a ti por su ruina...

—Lo hace —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Me echa a mí todas las culpas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo él mismo.

Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Acaso te ha amenazado?

—Sus palabras dejaron entrever que yo era el causante de su ruina y que me lo haría pagar. Pero, como lo dijo cuando llevaba unas cuantas copas de más, no me lo tomé en serio.

—Interesante —dijo Naruto mientras seguían avanzando por el sendero—. Dime, ¿por qué decidiste no invertir en la compañía de Lawrence?

—Descubrí que Lawrence no sólo transportaba prendas textiles en las bodegas de sus barcos de carga.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué transportaba?

A Sasuke le invadió una oleada de repugnancia.

—Al parecer, nuestro señor Lawrence traficaba con esclavos blancos —dijo visiblemente disgustado—. Oí que incluso había raptado niños de varios asilos de huérfanos de Londres...

—No me digas más —le interrumpió Naruto con una mueca de asco—. ¿Cuándo te echaste atrás?

—Justo dos semanas antes de que atentaran contra mi vida por primera vez.

—Y un hombre que es capaz de traficar con personas tendría pocos escrúpulos para hacer que te maten.

—Exactamente. Informé al magistrado sobre mis averiguaciones y en el juzgado están llevando a cabo su propia investigación.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías explicado?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No creí realmente que mi vida estuviera en peligro hasta la segunda vez que intentaron matarme. La primera vez no estaba en el mejor barrio de Londres. El ataque podría haber sido contra cualquier indeseable que frecuentara aquella zona, y yo, sencillamente, me habría interpuesto en su camino. Pero este segundo ataque me ha convencido de que mi vida está en grave peligro. Lawrence podría ser perfectamente nuestro hombre.

—Odio sugerirlo —dijo Naruto—, pero... ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que sea alguien de tu familia?

Sasuke soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Seguro que no te refieres a mi queridísima familia. ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que mi padre, el poderoso duque de Moreland, desea verme muerto? Tal vez. Pero no me lo puedo imaginar manchándose las manos de sangre, aunque sólo sea simbólicamente, ni haciendo un esfuerzo para encontrar tiempo, entre sus adúlteras aventuras amorosas, a fin de planificarlo todo. —Sasuke hizo una breve pausa—. Y lo mismo digo con respecto a mi madre. Está demasiado ocupada con sus compromisos sociales y citas clandestinas con sus numerosos amantes para enterarse de que existo. Además, si yo muriera, se vería obligada a guardar luto, y ya sabes lo mucho que detesta vestirse de negro. Aunque es cierto que Itachi heredaría mi título si yo estirara la pata, mi querido hermano suele estar demasiado borracho para percatarse siquiera de mi presencia y, mucho menos, para intentar matarme. Y espero que no consideres a Hinata como posible sospechosa. Mi hermana no sólo no ganaría nada con mi muerte, sino que es tu esposa. Espero que la tengas en mejor concepto que eso.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en Itachi —dijo Naruto con voz sosegada—. Tu muerte lo convertiría en marqués y heredero de un ducado, aparte de un hombre increíblemente rico.

—Consideré esa posibilidad, pero lo veo improbable. Itachi está demasiado ocupado con su vida disoluta para tener suficiente energía o astucia para planear mi muerte.

—También es avaricioso y egoísta —apuntó Naruto—. No hace falta demasiada energía ni astucia para contratar a alguien para que te mate, y es obvio que esos indeseables que te dieron por muerto eran asesinos a sueldo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Itachi no quiere la responsabilidad de un ducado. Lo único que necesita es dinero, mucho dinero. No sabría qué hacer con las interminables responsabilidades asociadas al título. Además, mi padre le pasa una renta escandalosamente alta para que la despilfarre en sus vicios.

—Pero tu padre se negó a avalarle económicamente en la última ocasión —le recordó Naruto—. Itachi se vio obligado a casarse con Tayuya para superar sus problemas financieros. Si dilapida toda la fortuna de Tayuya, necesitará tener su propia fortuna. Si tu padre vuelve a negarse a responder de las pérdidas de tu hermano, entonces... —La voz de Naruto se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y Sasuke extrajo la inevitable conclusión.

—Entonces Itachi necesitará otra fuente de ingresos —concluyó Sasuke—. Ya sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero sigo sin poderme imaginar...

Naruto lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Me atacaron de camino a mi pabellón... Había decidido ir allí aquella misma mañana.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me explicaste tus planes aquella tarde.

—Muy poca gente conoce la localización de mi pabellón de caza. Como sabes, siempre voy sin ningún tipo de servicio, es un lugar de uso privado donde me refugio cuando quiero estar solo.

—Ya lo sé.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, perforando con la mirada los ojos de su amigo.

—Le dije a donde iba a alguien más, aparte de ti. Sólo a una persona. Y sólo unas horas antes de ponerme en camino.

— ¿A quién se lo dijiste?

De repente, sintió una punzada de amargura que le escoció como una bofetada y dijo:

—A Itachi. ¡Maldita sea! Mi propio hermano, el muy desgraciado, está intentando matarme.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>hi! en verdad siento la tardanza pero mi universidad me tenia mal! aca esta la continuacion y el proximo cap lo subire mañana!<strong>_

_**arigatou!**_

**_by:Kassy Solis_**


End file.
